When Foxes and Weapons Mix
by Yoshiko Nara
Summary: Tenten is left heart broken. Naruto finds her. Now they can't keep their hands off each other. Now Neji's jealuos. The akatski are on the move and Tenten is caught in the middle. Putting this story on Hiatus. Picture curtsey of anonnomnomnom on tumblr. com. She is a wonderful artist.
1. Promosing Declarations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**I am going on Hiatus from this story while I work on this story and my others. I promise I will finish this story but at this point I know how I want to end it but I don't quite have the middle. So I want to give my time to work it out while I work on other stories. While on hiatus I will be fixing the chapters of their errors. **

**I combined the first couple chapters and revised!**

**Thank You for your constant reviews. Stick with me. Please check out my other stories. And I hope that my new stories interest you.**

**See you soon,**

**-Yoshiko Nara ^_^**

* * *

**Revised: 7-17-2012**

Chapter One

Naruto's POV

_The first thing I want to do is go to the club._ I thought to myself making my way through the trees avoiding all then large tree branches. I look back at my team and I could tell I was pushing them too far but I wanted to get home before Ba-chan kicked my ass again for being late …again. The incoming view of Konoha in the clearing made me move even faster… I was just happy to be home.

It didn't take me long to get home, take shower, put on a sorta dressy short sleeved button down shirt with a good pair of jeans and my ninja sandals. And I headed out to Club Demon **(AN: O.K the name of the club seemed only fitting) **Upon entering I went straight to the bar and bought a beer. It was time initiate my vacation, because I actually made it home on time, early even, Granny Tsunade choose to give me a three week vacation As I waited for my beer I found myself a seat next to a brunette, she was beautiful. Her hair stopped at her waist she had beautiful honey brown eyes the sparkled in the low light She had on this tight hot red tank top with a pair of black form fitting pair of shorts that stopped mid -thigh. Her body was… **(Insert drool here) **body was wow nice long legs, firm ass, curvy waist, and it looked like she has been gifted with a very large eh… chest to top it all off she was drinking something pink.

"Miss, can I buy you a drink?" I asked as noticing that her glass was almost empty. She turned to face me her eyes teary. Oh shit I didn't expect it to be her, my crush since I was fifteen. Since she helped me get over Sakura after she chose Saskue over me, after she treated me to ramen. "Oh hey Tenten. How are ya?" she just shook her head and downed the rest of her drink. The bartender handed me my beer while his eyes stared intently at Tenten's chest. I took a closer look at her and it looked like she would spill at any moment her top… not her drink. "Hey Tenten are you all right?" she just looked at me as the tears started to fall. "Hey why are you crying? Please don't cry Tenten." I said frantically.

"Oh hey Naruto how are you?" she said as she smiled at me through her tears she had just noticed it was me? I began to get a little worried; she turned to bartender and said, "Can I have a Long Island?"

"Yeah sure." he said his eyes never straying from her breast and reluctantly turned to make her drink. I watch as he slipped some sorta drug into her drink. My jaw clenched as I tried not jump over the bar and strangle him choosing to push my beer toward Tenten instead.

"Drink." She happily complied as she brought the bottle to her mouth I watched as she began to chug the beer a little dribble of beer slipping down her chin. "Tenten what happened? Why are you crying?" I asked as the bartender slid the drink in front of Tenten. I grabbed his wrist, "You sick bastard I saw you drug her drink. Do you want the whole ANBU corps on your ass? She is dating an officer." When the man's face blanched I said, "Why don't you take this drink back and bring me another Heineken and bring a wine cooler for the lady would ya? Don't drug them I'll know." He nodded and hastily brought the beer. "Where's the wine cooler?"

"Sir what flavor would the lady like?" I turned to Tenten.

"Um do you have pinna colada?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes we do. I'll be right with you." He turned to collect her drink.

When he left I turned to Tenten. "Are you going to tell me why you are crying?" She shook her head no. "Are you going to tell me?" she shook her head yes. "Tomorrow?" again she shook her head yes. "You wanna dance to take your mind off things?"

"Sure." She said as she slid off her stool and waited for me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

**(When you read this part listen to the song "Dancing in the Dark" by Dev)**

I put my hands around her waist and her hands stayed on my chest. We swayed to the music. Just enjoying being together, getting a lot of envious glares from several different men in the club. The song slowly morphed into something slower. **(Listen to the song "Full Moon" by Brandy on YouTube for this part)** I felt Tenten's arm wrap around my neck as she pulled my down. When I leaned down she brought her lips to mine. First it was a soft kiss but then the kiss became passionate. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip trying to gain entrance feeling her mouth part a little and my tongue darted inside her mouth exploring her then finding her tongue. Our tongues battled for dominance as energy crackled between us she let out a soft moan. That was it… I finally kissed her I was so… I couldn't even finish that train of thought I thought as she pulled back and looked at me.

"Your place?" she asked lust shone in her eyes.

"Yeah mine is closer." I said as I pulled her threw the door and transported us to my front door.

As I fumbled for my keys I couldn't help but wonder if this was really happening to me? My mind was wondered to other things my mind clouding. The door finally opened I walked in and pulled Tenten with me. Shutting the door I pushed Tenten against the door pinning her there with my body. Her hand found its way to my erection and squeezed it making me harder. I brought my lips to hers in a passionate kiss she moaned in my mouth tipping her head back letting me get better access. Pulling back to catch my breath I leaned my forehead against hers when she opened her eyes I looked her straight into her eyes as I brought my lips to her cheek roaming against her cheek ever so slowly making my way to her ear. Reaching the space right below her ear and she let out a slight moan. 'I had found her sensitive space' I thought in glee as I kissed, sucked, bit the space. She let out moans and whimpers.

"Naruto." She gasped out when I bit her ear. Picking her up bridal style I walked over to the couch. She yelped in surprise as I dropped her on the couch. She looked up at me honey brown eyes filled with surprise. Reaching down I pulled up her red tank top inch by inch. Finally getting it off of her I savored in the goddess before me. In a lace bra just as red as her shirt were her breast. I never imagined they would be so big she had to be about a D cup. I trailed a line of kisses from her neck to her right breast. I kissed my way up the nipple threw the lace my mouth stopped taking the nipple into my mouth suckling it like a new born baby. A moan escaped her lips as her hand found itself in my hair. Using my other hand to fondle the other breast. A louder moan escaped her lips as she squirmed under me and this made me harder. "Na-ru-to!" Tenten called out through a moan. At that I switched breast suckling on the other. She moaned even louder. If she moaned any louder I would have a neighbor at my door. I reached behind her and undid her bra and set her breast tumbling out of their confines soft and pert. She looked away from me and tried to hide her breast from me but I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"They're too big. Nobody likes a woman with big breast." She stated not looking at me.

I looked at her until she looked back at me, "Well I like them." I said as I kissed both of them. She looked up at me with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips. Kissing my way down from her breast to her stomach, making my way to her pants. Once there I unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off only to reveal a red thong to match her bra. I looked into her eyes before I bent down and took the hem of her thong in my teeth and pulled them down. I looked down and as expected she was cleanly shaven. I stared at her, never have I seen such a beautiful woman in my life. Parting her legs admired her pussy which glistened with her juices. "Tenten you're pretty wet." I said as running my finger from her clit to her opening. She shuddered and whimpered under me and if possible I got so hard it hurt. I delved two fingers in her opening moving them in and out at a moderate pace.

"Naruto!" she practically yelled as she jumped and sat up in surprise, I looked up at her shock.

"What you didn't want me touching you there, Tennie-chan?" I asked her concern in my eyes.

She looked at me then looked away from me with a blush on her face then said, "It's not that it's just that I've never been touched there before. It just took me by surprise." She said still not looking at me.

I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me, "Tenten you can tell me to stop any time." I said sincerely. She looked at me and nodded. I kissed her softly on the lips before I kissed my way down to her sex. I spread her legs even wider and then I liked her clit she moaned. Licking to have her writhing in front of me her mewls and moans filling the room until it was swollen and she was tinged in sweat and she was shaking. I smiled as I made my way to her opening. Looking up into her eyes before I started to lap at her opening before I delved into her opening with my tongue. Moving my tonguein her opening moving in and out at a rapid pace. She writhed under me trying to move my tongue faster in her. She moaned and whined as she quickly began to run out of breath.

"Naruto,'" she gasped out "I'm going to mrmfmmm." She said as her juices flowed into my mouth and she cried out as she quivered from her orgasm. I sat up and watched. When she finally opened her eyes she said, "Now it's you turn"

Naruto stared at Tenten with such lust and love in his eyes that Tenten was surprised. Tenten had never expected to see that look in anyone's eyes. Sure she wished that Neji looked at her like that but she knew that it wouldn't happen. He had proved that when he coldly rejected her. She shook her head trying to clear it of the unpleasant thoughts and concentrate on Naruto.

She pushed Naruto onto the couch and straddled him. She then said, "It's not fair. You are fully clothed while I sit here naked."

Naruto gave one of his famous grins and said, "Well why you don't undress me. Let's make the playing field fair, don't you think Tennie?" Naruto asked his cerulean eyes glowing. Tenten bent over Naruto and gave him a long and thorough kiss. When Naruto's tongue skimmed along her bottom lip trying to gain entrance she let him their tongues battled for dominance. His won.

When she came up for air her hands immediately went for the buttons of his shirt quickly undoing the buttons, pushing the garment away leaving Naruto's bare chest. She began to kiss every piece of skin available. When she got down to the V that reached into his pants Naruto groaned.

She looked up at Naruto with worry and her eyes and asked, "Am…am I doing something wrong?"

He looked at her for a while then smiled and said, "No Tennie."

She looked at him for a while then she sucked in the middle of his V she heard Naruto groan. She continued to suck there until he moaned. Her hands moved to unbutton his pants and she felt how hard he really was. She pulled down his pants and his boxers along with them and Naruto was freed. She just stared the first thought that came to her mind was, "He's not going to be able to fit." She imagined that he had to be about 10 inches in length and 3 inches in diameter he was never going to fit. She gripped him with one hand and began to move her hand up and down. Naruto eyes closed and he moaned. With each moan she moved faster and faster until she was pumping him.

She felt Naruto shudder as he gasped out, "I'm going to cum!" Just as he said this his seed exploded in her face. Tenten made a face but licked her lips then wiped her face on Naruto's shirt as she waited for him to recover. His eyes slowly opened as he leaned forward and kissed Tenten lovingly. He picked her up bridal style and took her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed he kissed her gently before spreading her legs as he poised himself at her entrance. He looked her in the eye and asked her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her and said, "I'm sure." Naruto nodded he gently pushed inside of her. Tenten's eyes squeezed shut and she whimpered.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered in her ear as he thrust himself all the way in and breaking her barrier. Tenten couldn't help but cry out. Naruto rubbed her stomach to ease the pain. Her eyes were still scrunched together. He stiffened when he smelled the slight ting of blood. "Are you okay, Tennie?"

Eyes still closed she answered, "Give me a minute." Her eyes still closed but relaxed. Tenten breathed in slowly to adjust to Naruto's size and the intrusion. When she adjusted she rocked her hips upward. Naruto gently rocked his hips into Tenten. She moaned and rocked her hips upward. With each thrust Naruto got faster and faster until he was pounding into her. Tenten was teetering on the edge when she whispered, "Neji." Naruto heard it but at the time he was just concentrating on reaching his limit. Naruto gave one thrust that hit the spot and Tenten tumbled over the edge as she screamed out "Naruto!" As she shuddered and jerked from her orgasm. A couple more thrust and Naruto came with her his hot seed pooling into Tenten. He collapsed on Tenten so he could regain his breathe. When I he recovered he gave her soft kiss on the lips as he pulled out of her with a wet 'Pop!' he rolled over and pulled the cover over both of them and he gathered her up in his arms.

He whispered in her ear, "I love you Tenten."

"I love you to, Naruto." That was the last word that was uttered that night.

The Next Day

Naruto got up and took a shower heated up some ramen and ate it while he waited for Tenten to wake up. He thought of the night before. He also remembered the time just before she reached her orgasm she whispered something… she whispered a name. And it wasn't his. The bottom line was they had to talk. He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of someone crying. He got up and followed his ears to his bedroom and saw Tenten curled up on his bed crying. She looked up when she heard him come in.

Naruto rushed over to her and asked, "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

Tenten wiped her eyes and smiled at him and said, "There is nothing wrong anymore. I just thought you left." She said laughing a little.

Naruto climbed onto the bed and brought her into her arms he looked down at her and said, "I would never leave you. I've loved you ever since you helped me get over Sakura."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I've loved you since then as well but it took me a while to notice it."

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows and said, "If you loved me since then why were you in the bar alone and more importantly why did you whisper Neji's name just before you said my name?" he asked accusingly.

She looked him levelly in the eye and answered, "I was in the bar before because earlier that night I had confessed to Neji that I liked him even though I was sure. He rejected me. Then you came and saw the concern in your eyes and I knew you were the one. And I whispered his name because… well because honestly the last thought in my head was he would never be able to experience this and I was happy about."

He thought about it for a moment then asked, "Are you sure that's why Tenten?"

"Yes Naruto I'm sure." Then she looked over to the clock "Oh crap Naruto I have to leave I have a mission today."

She put on her clothes and Naruto walked her over to the door and he spun her around and kissed her passionately, "I love you, Tennie." He whispered in her ear.

"As love you Naruto." With that she disappeared. But little did she know a certain pinkette was watching and was quite pissed.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Review.**

**As I said before I am putting this story on hiatus. **

**-Yoshiko Nara ^_^**


	2. Orders

**AN: Thank you guys so much for reviewing so much on my latest chapter. If you guys want to see anything happen please let my Know. On with the story. We did a little time skip so enjoy. Do you guys prefer me to write in third person because I found the lemon much easier to write in third so let me know. OC Alert: Yuki Inzuka is Kiba's little sister. She is tall as Temari and as Curvy as Hinata but she is shyer (if that's possible). She has dark brown wavy hair to the waist and she has Gold eyes. Her dogs name is Asami she is white like Akamaru but she has black tips. Satoshi (mentioned in **_**The Weapons Mistress is Back**_**) is Tenten's older brother and he has messy chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes. He is the exact opposite of Tenten. He is very tall and very muscular. He also has the Kazu Eye.** **Kazu or the Kazusurra eye is… well I guess you can sort of say it's like the Byukugan and the Sharringan put together. But it's stronger. They can find the chakra points quicker and more clearly and they can create more powerful genjutsu and copy jutsu faster and more precise than the Sharringan eye. Last thing I posted two new stories so you guys can check it out**_._

**As I said in the first chapter I am putting this story on hiatus. Don't worry I won't forget you guys. I added two chapters together.**

**Revised: 7-17-2012**

* * *

**3 Months Later**

"Cousin we have a mission." Saskue said to me pulling me out of my day dream." We are to meet in Tsunade's office in ten minutes."

"Fine." I said as I got up to pack a small bag.

"Tenten?" I turned to meet Saskue's eyes.

"Yeah?" he looked at me then looked away.

"Do you know where nii-san is?" he asked me.

"Last time I saw Itachi he was going on a mission with Satoshi and Hinata." His eyes hardened.

"That's what I thought." He muttered as he turned to jump out of the window.

"Hey Saskue! What's the problem?" When he looked at me I saw it he was jealous. "Oh I see. You think that Itachi would steal Hinata from you."

"No.' He said but his eyes screamed yes.

"Listen Saskue, in case you didn't notice he's madly in love with Yuki Inzuka. AND Satoshi is there so if he tries anything _which I strongly doubt _he will kick his butt."

"Yeah but-" he said his eyes downcast. But I interrupted him.

"But nothing you know Itachi would never do such a thing to you. And anyway he's going to ask Yuki to marry him you know that. Now get going." I said as I walked into my room to grab some of my scrolls and most of my weapons. When I finished I put on my ANBU uniform and headed out the door.

**Tsunade's Office**

"We've received some information that the Akatski is after Gaara." She said her eyes scanning Saskue and I. "So your job is to protect Gaara and to seal away the demon's chakra and teach Gaara how to use it." She said with a frown on her face. "Since you two are the best at what you. I assigned you two on this mission."

"I understand that Hokage- Sama but you know our team only works with three people there are only two of us" Saskue said as he removed his mask.

"I'm well aware of that Saskue. That is why I got you two new temporary members."

"Members? As in more than one, Tsunade-sama." I asked.

"Since Hinata doubled as a med-ninja and ANBU I had to get another ninja because Hinata is the only one that has done that so I had to get two ninja one med and the other." She said looking at both of us. "Okay you can come in." When I turned to look at the door. I was surprised to see who it was.

"Grandma Tsunade. Why do I have to go on a mission with Saskue? I can do this mission on my own. And anyway." I stared.

"Oh hey Tenten how's it going?" he asked not looking me in the eye. I guess that's to be expected because we decided that we were going to keep it a secret but it still hurt.

"Oh I'm fine and you?" I said looking at the ceiling.

"I'm f-." he started when Sakura came in and bonked him on the head.

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell to stop scream."

"Sakura-chan don't be mean." He said as she started to throttle him. My hands started to ball into fist.

"Okay that's it shut up so I can finish explaining the missions." Tsunade said with pissed expression on her face.

"As I was saying. Naruto and Sakura are going to be the temporary for ANBU 9. This team specializes in sealing away demon chakra. So the objective of the mission as I told Saskue and Tenten is to protect Gaara from the Akatski, seal away the demon chakra, and teach Gaara how to use the sealed chakra. For this mission Tenten is in charge since this is her team. You will follow her every order to the letter. Sakura?"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade!"

"Please make sure that Saskue and Tenten don't overuse their eyes. If Tenten over uses her eyes she will get chakra poisoning. This is your responsibility." She looked at Sakura.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade."

"Tenten not only are you sealing away Gaara's demon chakra but you have to monitor Naruto. If he gets out of control I expect you to seal away the nine- tails fox as well. This is your responsibility." She said looking at me.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

" Saskue, you are to continue learning from Tenten how to seal demonic energies as assist Tenten anyway you can. That is your responsibility."

"Yes, ma'am."

" You Naruto are the muscle." She said.

As she said that Saskue and Sakura both muttered, " 5,4,3,2,1"

" What do you mean I'm the muscle! Everybody else gets these cool task but I'm the muscle?" Tsunade picked up a book off of her desk and threw it at Naruto.

"You didn't let me finish, gaki. I want you to learn how to seal jutsus in scrolls, understand?" Naruto nodded while he rubbed the back of his head.

"One more thing. No one can know that you three are ANBU." She said looking at Saskue, Naruto and I. "So I want you three to dress in civilian clothing. Understand?"

"Yeah." We all answered.

"Okay. Go you all leave at dusk." With that we all dispersed from her office.

On the way home I thought about the newest additions to our team. When I walked into my home I immediately made my way to the bathroom and began to violently vomit.

When I looked up I saw Saskue in the door.

"I knew something was wrong when you were acting 'normal' around Naruto." Looking away from Saskue I went to rinse my mouth out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He gave me a look as if to say stop screwing with me.

When I didn't answer he said , " Come on Tenten I know you. I know when something's wrong. So please just tell me." When he tried to look me in the eye I walked out of the room and began to change my clothes.

"Tenten." He said with warning in his voice.

"Fine. You really want to know."

"Yes." He said fire burning in his eyes .

"Fine but you have to promise not to tell anyone not even Satoshi. Understand?"

" Yes." So I told him everything from what happened with Neji to what happened with Naruto. By the time if finished his fist were clenched and his sharringan was activated." SO let me get this straight. You told Neji you liked him?" Nodding. "He rejected you?" Nodding. " You slept with Naruto?" Nodding. "You've been dating this whole time?" Nodding. "Your pregnant?" Nodding " So what are you going to do?"

"Well Tenten are you going to tell him?" Saskue asked her.

She looked at him for a while and thought about it then answered," Of course I'll tell him." when she said that there was a knock on the door.

"Speaking of the idiot." Saskue said as he made his way to the door opened it and walked out. Naruto stood at the doorway bewildered but stepped into Tenten's home and closed the door and walked up to her snaking his arms around her waist.

"Hey Tennie." he said as he hugged her. "It was killing me that I couldn't do this in Granny's office." he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"I know what you mean." as she leaned against him and savored in his warmth.

"Tennie?"

"Hmmm?" She asked completely comfortable in his arms.

"What was Saskue doing here?" he asked still bewildered why the teme (in Naruto's opinion) was here.

"He came to discuss the new formation for the team." she lied quickly." Because you guys are new to our team so you two don't know how we operate. "She finished hating herself for lying to him and promising to tell him about the baby soon.

"Oh okay." he said as he lent down to kiss her. First softly his hand s roaming her back. Tenten moaned against his mouth. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth shyly. You'd think after 3 months he would be more confident kissing her. She deepened the kiss and moaned again. Naruto backed her in to the wall drawing her hands above her head. His hand moving down to unbutton her shirt.

She broke the kiss breathing heavily," Naruto we can't right now where going to be la- hmm." She moaned out as he sucked her pulse point one of her most sensitive spots. Her back arched. Naruto took advantage of this by pushing her shirt off her shoulder. He continued to suck on her pulse point while his hand began to unhook her bindings. When he finished her breast were exposed. He pulled her to him and again kissed her but this time roughly she moaned her mouth opening slightly his tongue darting immediately inside. Tenten gave Naruto complete dominance and he kissed her so perfectly that it made her toes curled and her back arched. Her hands wondered down to the buttons on his shirt quickly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it to his shoulders his sculpted chest revealed. He let go of her for just a second so that his shirt could drop to the floor. His arms immediately wrapped Tenten in his arms again. His hands slowly moved from her collar bones to her breast his hands lingering on her nipples tweaking both at the same time until they stood at attention she whimpered as her back arched. Naruto's quickly made their way to the waist band of her pants he quickly pulled them down underwear and all there she stood naked in front of him. His hand quickly made their way to her warmth and he started to rub her warmth from her opening to her clit she let out a moan her back arching. Her hands quickly made their way to his belt. She quickly undid his belt buckle and undid his pants pulling them down her nails making scratch marks on the way down. He was completely unsheathe his manhood standing at attention. He pushed her against the wall spreading her legs and poised at her entrance. He looked into her eyes as he entered her. He groaned at finally being joined with her. She was very wet and warm. His hands moved to grip her ass as he slowly started to rock his hips into her. Tenten let out a strangled moan. She started to mgr up and down Naruto's shaft sending him to move faster her head lolled as he began to plunged into her. He brought one of nipples into his mouth Tenten moaned in pleasure as he thrust into her even faster while suckling on her nipple. Tenten's back arched as she was teetering on the edge her womanhood clenching on his shaft. Naruto could feel she was on the edge so he plunged into her faster her breast jumping with the force of him slamming into her she shuddered about to cum. He captured her lips with his and gave one last thrust and they both came as her womanhood clamped onto his manhood milking him as his hot seed shot into her. His head rested on her shoulder panting. "I love you Tennie."

Neji

"Is there something you wanted Hiashi –Sama?" The long haired boy asked as he settled into the plush sofa in his Uncle's office. He regarded his uncle carefully usually when he was called into the office it was something bad.

"I have called you into my office because you have come of age to be married." He said stonily while regarding Neji's reaction. "I will listen if you have anyone in mind. But if I disapprove of the match you will marry the young lady that I have chosen for you already." Hiashi said emotionlessly.

Neji's eyebrow ticked but he did answer his uncle," I would like to marry Yoshiko Nara, Uncle." He answered his uncle calmly.

Hiashi regarded him for a moment then spoke, "I disapprove of this match you will marry the young lady I have chosen for you." His uncle said his chin held hi.

"But Un-." He was cut off when his uncle held up a hand at him.

"You have no choice in this if you refuse I will not hesitated to use the caged bird on you." His uncle replied coldly.

"Fine uncle who am I suppose to marry?" he asked indignant. He didn't want to marry anyone but his Yoshi.

"Surra Tenten."

Tenten

"So Tennie how long have you and Saskue been a team?" Naruto asked as Tenten took out a pair of his pants and threw them at him. They had just gotten out of the shower a very long shower and now they were very late. She also threw a pair of boxers at him as she herself pulled on her underwear.

"Since I first was made ANBU. They said that my team had to consist of one Hyuga and one Uchiha since my brother had already made ANBU he had already got put on team with Itachi and Neji. So the only to people left were Saskue and Hinata." She said as she pulled on a hot red bra. The sight of her in the bra almost made Naruto take her again. But he pulled on his pants and shook his head. She pulled a fishnet shirt on and pulled on a pair of black leggings.

"So we've been a team ever since then and work well together." She said as she pulled out a Chinese styled midnight blue dress that stopped at her knees with a high collar and a slight v. On the back was her clan's symbol on the back which consisted of an infinity sign with twin dragons spiraling through both holes. She pulled it on as she asked, "What about you? How long have you been with your team?"

He pulled on his shirt and answered, "Well they didn't know which team to put me on. So they put me on the team with Sai and Yuki. When I first met Sai he was an ass but once I got to know him and vice versa he got better even though he's still an emotionless bastard but a least now he cares. I have no complaints with Yuki she's a sweet heart." When he finished he was clad in a pair of black pants with a black t-shirt with his usual black and orange jacket and his ninja sandals.

"I would imagine so even though she's an Inzuka she is such a nice person not vulgar at all not like her brother." Tenten said as she braided her chestnut hair into a long rope. Once she put on her ninja sandals. And grabbed her bag.

"Yeah." Naruto said as Tenten jumped into a tree and headed toward the main gates. Once there they were greeted with a very frightening sight.

"Sakura! Would you get the fuck off me?" Saskue exclaimed as he tried to get Sakura off his back.

"BUT SAAAAAAASKKKKKUE! I love you and I want to be with you!" Tenten and Naruto both sweat dropped.

"Sakura! How many times do I have to tell you that I have a girlfriend!" he exclaimed trying to reach behind him and dislodge the pinkette.

"Saskue I can do much more than she can." She purred as her hand snaked down to his crouch. But Tenten pulled her by her bag and she landed on the ground in a heap.

"Contrary to popular belief you could never be better than Hinata. And nobody likes a whore SA-KU-RA." Tenten said dusting off her hands.

INNER SAKURA: CHAAAA! How dare that bitch say that to me. I'm going make her wish she had never been born!

Sakura gathered chakra in her hand and was about to punch Tenten when Naruto caught her hand.

" You will not hurt her Sakura."

* * *

**TBC: Review!**


	3. Betrayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN: So guys the next chapter is here and I hope you guys enjoy it! XD

"! I'm bored!" Sakura screamed four the hundredth time in a two day period. At this rate Saskue would murder her himself. After a few more failed attempts she moved on to Naruto. "Naruto-kun my feet hurt won't you carry me?

Naruto smiled nervously and answered, "I don't think so Sakura- chan I need my hands free." He said as he quickly put his hands behind his head. And started to walk up when Tenten suddenly stopped. He looked over to her and asked, "Tenten- chan what's wrong?" to him she looked kind of green.

"I think I'm going to be sick." And with that she ducked into the nearby forest Saskue right behind her. At the sight of this Sakura got an idea to start **Operation: Make That Bitch Pay**

**Tenten**

Saskue leaned against the tree and waited for his pregnant cousin to stop puking her guts out. "And this is why I think you should head back home instead of go on this mission." she said as she got up and began to rinse out her mouth.

She gave her cousin a look and said, "You know I couldn't do that Sasu-kun. And anyway it's only morning sickness it'll pass." She started to walk toward the road.

"Well I have a question for you." Saskue said as he kicked at the tree.

"No I didn't tell him yet." She answered sardonically

Saskue glared at her and said, "Okay then if you didn't tell him what the hell took you two so long? Sakura could have raped me!"

His cousin sweat dropped and said, "I don't think she would have anyway. And I don't think you want to know. All I can tell you the shower took longer than it needed to." she said as a blush lit her face.

Saskue just shook her head, "And this is the reason you're pregnant."

**Naruto**

"I wonder why every time Tenten-san gets sick Saskue-kun jumps to her rescue, eh Naruto-kun?" Naruto had been wondering the same thing but he wasn't going to tell Sakura. He had been miffed about it because he was her boyfriend and he should be the one with her if she was sick." You think they're going out? He did say that he had a girlfriend but he never said who it was only she did. And she seemed awfully upset when I was flirting with Saskue-kun. Plus they're on the same team so you could kinda see that." No that couldn't be, Tenten was his girlfriend not Saskue's. No Saskue could have everything else but not that not her. She was his Saskue couldn't have her. "I don't even think she's sick I just think that she wants to make out with him or get a quickie in." Naruto's fist clenched

"Your wr-"before he could finish Sakura threw herself at him and kissed him.

"Naruto were ba-"Tenten and Saskue had just walked out of the forest to fine the sight of Naruto and Sakura. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto jumped back from Sakura while she stepped back from him an evil smile on her face, "Tennie it's not what it looks like." He said his hands reaching out for her.

"_Tennie?" _ Saskue thought as he inwardly shuddered.

"Don't fucking call me that? How could you?" She asked her eyes turning watery. Tenten wouldn't usually cry (okay maybe she would) but she's pregnant and she's aloud to at least that's what she kept telling herself when tears started to fall.

"Tenten don't cry please. I didn't kiss her she threw herself on me." He said pleading with her.

Saskue shook his head, "It sure didn't look that way Naruto." He said about five seconds from punching Naruto for hurting his cousin.

"Shut the fuck up Saskue. It wasn't what it looked like you should know I would never do something like that but you wanna tell me why you're fucking my girlfriend?" Naruto asked immediately getting in Saskue's face.

"Fucking your… Why the hell would I fuck my own cousin Naruto?" Saskue asked his eyes blazing red with his sharringan.

"Cousin you're her cousin? Yeah I'll by that alright so you wanna tell me why you kept following Tenten into the forest?"

"I think you should ask your girlfriend." Saskue replied.

"No I fucking asked you!" Naruto said.

"Well I'm sorry Tenten but he told me to tell him."

**Neji**

The long haired boy wondered around Konoha contemplating how to tell his girlfriend that he has to marry another while he was contemplating this he ran right into Satoshi." What's up Hyuga got something on your mind?"

"Is your sister home?" Neji asked his teammate.

"As far as I know she's on a mission with Saskue, Naruto, and Sakura. Why?" The Surra asked his head tipping to the side.

"Oh no reason. I have to go." He said as he spotted his girlfriend.

"Well bye." Satoshi said as he walked away.

"Yoshiko! I have to talk to you."

**Tenten**

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked Saskue.

"Saskue no! You promised." Tenten screamed out tears falling freely.

"Promised What?"

"Your girlfriend is always sick because she's-" Saskue started but Tenten slapped her hand over his mouth.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto frustration taking over as he pulled at his hair.

"She's Pregnant!" Sakura said a huge smile on her face.

**So how did you guys like it? It's not as long as I thought it would be but it got to the point I think. So please Read and Review. Next chapter is coming up.**


	4. Lost Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**AN: I worked on this one for an entire week so I hope you like it. All OC descriptions are on my profile.**

**Neji**

"Yoshiko can I speak to you for a second." He asked the purple eyed Nara. What he had to say would pain him more than anything else in the world. He had recently proposed to the Nara a month ago and to retract his proposal for the one he loved was heart wrenching. At this very instance he wished he wasn't a Hyuga so he could be free to marry whom he wished. But he wasn't he was just a bird in a cage who had lost his wings they were taken from him.

"Yeah sure Neji-kun ." she said as she followed the long haired Hyuga through town. Finally being fed up she asked, " Are you going to wonder around Konoha or are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Instead of beating around the bush Neji bluntly said, " I can't marry you any more Yoshi I'm sorry." He said as his hands clenched together and he bowed his head in pain. It was two painful to watch the woman he loved in pain.

**Tenten **

Naruto inwardly rolled the word in his mind, " Pregnant? Tenten-Chan is pregnant?" Naruto whispered to himself. Saskue nodded and Tenten just put her head down.

"Okay we have to get going or we'll be stuck out here." Sakura said watching the pain on Tenten's face and patting herself on the back.

No one spoke but then Tenten said, "Yeah she's right. We're supposed to reach Suna today if we're late we won't hear the end of it." She said as she resumed her spot in the back. Following suit of their team leader they resumed their positions. Sakura in the front and the two guys in the middle.

"I really screwed this up." Naruto said.

"Yes you did dobe. To think that you would actually listen to Sakura of all people." Saskue said as he shook his head.

"But why didn't she tell me she was pregnant? And a better question is why is she on this mission?" Naruto asked raking his hand through his hair.

"Believe me Naruto she said that she was going to tell you. And since her brother is on a mission she is the only one qualified for the mission of sealing demon chakra."

" I just don't understand Saskue why wouldn't she tell me unless she was planning to get an abortion." Naruto said turning his head to look back at her.

" Naruto think of it from her point of view. She's a 21yr old ANBU who got pregnant, Once she has this baby she can't return to being an ANBU . And she got pregnant by a person she hardly knows and she doesn't know if he loves her or not. And quite frankly Naruto she's scared. This would be her last real mission before she goes on maternity leave." Saskue said also eyeing his cousin. They lapsed into a silent state from then on. They had finally reached Suna at sundown. Temari had met them at the gates to lead them back to her home where they would also be staying. Temari was happy to se her best friend but she was also a little bit disappointed that it wasn't her brother Satoshi. But she soon noticed that there was something wrong with her friend so she asked the closest person to her which happened to be Sakura.

"Sakura- san? What's wrong with Ten-Chan?" Temari asked the pinkette.

The pinkette regarded the blonde then said, "How should I know it's not like I know what goes through her mind." She said nastily. The blonde stepped back from the pinkette.

"_Guess she's still mad about the Satoshi thing."_ Temari thought to herself. A couple years back Sakura had the hots for Tenten's brother Satoshi and by the chilly reception the blonde had a feeling that she still did. _"Note to self Temari keep away from the pink headed psycho."_

As the neared the Kazakage's tower they saw that there was someone outside waiting for them and that person happened to be Kankuro. Upon seeing Kankuro, Saskue and Tenten stiffened. Upon seeing this Naruto enquired, "What's wrong Saskue?"

"Umm nothing Naruto nothing." Saskue said as they had finally made it to the front door.

"Took you long enough Temari-nee-Chan." He looked around at the group at the front door of his home and zeroed in on Tenten. "Panda- Chan nice to see you again." He said with a sly smirk looking at her up and down.

"Kankuro- san I told you to never call me that. I'm not your girlfriend anymore." This had been the first words Tenten had spoken in an hour and it shocked Naruto.

"Kankuro-san? What happened to Kanky-kun I rather enjoyed that name more. I loved it especially when you screamed out until you were horse. Wanna come up to my room and see if I can make you scream it louder?" He asked her his eyebrow waggling. Tenten had turned ten shades redder. This stunned Naruto even more to the point that his hands were clenched into fist.

Saskue, seeing his best friend's distress said, "Kankuro- san I'd rather you didn't speak to my cousin in that way."

"Oh put a sock in it Saskue-san." He said as he herded them all into the tower. They had all made it into the building and making their way towards Gaara's office when a mass of black hair rammed directly into Saskue.

"Saskue-nii-chan! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to visit me?" Saskue's twin, Akira Sambaku said as she hugged her brother harder.

"That's because nee-Chan this isn't a social call I'm here on a mission." He pulled back and took a good look of his sister then said," How come you didn't call home and tell us you were pregnant?" He asked his eyebrow arching.

"Well when I had unprotected sex with my husband Gaara and a couple months later when I found out I was pregnant I had se-"

"Okay I get it!"

Unknowing to the ninjas in the hallway Gaara had appeared and said, "Are you four ready?"

**A/N: Done before time I guess. I don't know what's up with me and all these short chapters. But Here's the next chapter. Please read and Review next chapter is when the Sakura's Plan starts to unfold. Enjoy!**


	5. Mystery Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN: I lied to you. I said I would be done in a week and I didn't finish it so sorry. I got stuck but I figured it out so here it is.

"Um, Gaara- Kun I was thinking maybe that I could rest and we can start tomorrow with fresh chakra?" Tenten asked her friend. At the moment she was too exhausted mentally and physically all she wanted to do is crawl into bed and sleep.

Gaara regarded his friend for a while then answered, "I have no problem with this arrangement." He said as he made his way out of the room. He turned back and said. "Temari take them to their room." Then he continued down the hall way Akira on his tall.

"Well Tenten and Saskue you guys know where your rooms are. Do you guys mind sharing a room with Sakura and Naruto?" Both cousins shook their head and shrugged their shoulders. Temari led them down the hall until they met two rooms. One had the Uchiha insignia and the other had the Surra insignia.

"At least we know which room is which." Naruto remarked as he scratched his head. Tenten didn't pay much attention to Naruto as she pushed her way into her room and headed straight for the bathroom.

Temari stared worriedly after her friend and promised herself that she would speak with her friend when they were alone. "Dinner is at 7 o'clock. Don't be late or there won't be any food left." She said absent mindedly as she made her way back down the hallway.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and made her way into her shared room. Upon entering she saw a trail of clothes leading up to the bathroom and the shower was running. Sakura gave an evil smirk. It was time to commence phase two of **Operation:** **Make That Bitch Pay. ** Once Sakura was sure that Tenten would be in the bathroom for a while she pulled out 4 mini cameras and 4 mini microphones. **(A/N: IDK where she got them from. They were probably in her bitch kit, deluxe edition.) ** She put the 4 cameras and 4 microphones on the four corners of the room. Once she finished she began to unpack her bag.

Tenten had finally gotten out of the shower 30 minutes after the hot water run out. She pulled on her pajamas in robotic movements then made her way outside to the bedroom where she found her roommate lying on the extra bed reading some medical book. Tenten felt miserable.

Sakura looked up when she heard the bathroom door open. It was time to set her plan in motion. "Tenten-chan. I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you and Naruto where dating. I also didn't mean to blurt out that you were _pregnant_. I understand that it was something you wanted to tell Naruto yourself and I wanted to _apologize _for taking that opportunity from you. If you wanna talk about it you know that you could talk to me." Sakura said as she widened her eyes for effect.

Tenten regarded the girl for a moment. Then she just spilled. _**Everything.**_ From the beginning from Neji to the sex to the relationship unknowing of the cameras and microphones that were recording her every word. When she finally finished divulging all her secrets to the pinkette Tenten fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

When 7 o'clock rolled around pinky went to dinner without Tenten.

**Neji**

"Neji Hyuga what do you mean you can't marry me?" a distraught Nara asked a hard hearted Hyuga.

"Yoshi, please you have understand it has nothing to do with you. It's me, it's all me. Fate has finally caught up with me and I don't know how to stop it." Neji said defeated.

The Violet eyed Nara looked at her former fiancé in the eye as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Neji. P-please don't feed me that fate bullshit. If you d-didn't w-want to m-marry m-me in the f-first p-place y-you s-should h-have s-s-said so in the b-eg-gining." She sobbed out.

"Yoshiko Nara, you know that I want to marry you but I can't." he said raking his hands through his hair willing Yoshiko to understand.

"T-than w-why w-won't y-you m-marry m-me?" she said as she stared to tremble as the sobs began to rack her body.

He grabbed both of her shoulders pulling her into a hug never wanting to let her go, "Because I have to get married to Surra Tenten or my uncle will kill me."

Upon hearing this Yoshiko sobbed harder her body shaking with grief.

**Tenten**

Everyone but Tenten arrived for dinner that night because she was asleep and Sakura never bothered to wake up her roommate. Temari became very worried about her friend and asked Saskue. And he told her not to worry about it. That Tenten was just tired. When everyone went to bed that night Sakura spent her free time posting Cameras and microphones in every room in the living quarters of the Kazekage tower.

**The Next Day**

Tenten rose hungry the next morning. Looking over at the bed next to her she found that she was the only one awake. She rolled out bed and pulled on a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt that looked suspiciously like Naruto's but at the moment she couldn't care less because she was starving. She made her way into the kitchen. She scared up some of last night's dinner which turned out to be stir-fry beef with snow pea and white rice. She popped into the microwave and waited for it to heat up when Kankuro stumbled out of the hallway the smell of food drawing him out. If he was surprised to see Tenten he didn't show it.

"Good Morning, Panda-chan." Kankuro said as he stretched out like a cat waiting to pounce on its prey.

"Good Morning, Kankuro-san." She said as she put a pot of hot water on the stove to heat up for everyone.

"Still on that formal bull aren't we, Panda?" he said as he stalked toward her stopping in front of her.

Tenten raised her chin stubbornly and said, "Kankuro I told you never to call me that. We're not dating anymore." She turned her back on him and sat at the island.

"But Tenten-chan, we had such good time together what happened. Don't you remember all the fun nights?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

She sighed, "Kankuro, I'm not the one who ended the relationship it was you."

"Only because you wouldn't give it up. All the oral sex in the world couldn't keep a man satisfied. And I take it you're _still_ a virgin." He said vehemently. She was about to reply when Gaara walked in with a mug in his hand.

"Oh, good you're up. Should we start? "He asked her as he set his mug down.

She gave him a small smile and said, "Sure but we have to wait until Saskue wakes up."

Saskue trudging into the kitchen with a pair of shorts said, "I'm here. Just let me get some food in me."

Once finished the trio headed into a private training room. Once inside they began the long process of extracting a demon from a Jinchuriki and sealing it into a scroll. When the trio entered the training room Naruto had finally stumbled out of bed a little disoriented. When he stumbled out of his room he saw Tenten, Gaara and Saskue walk into the training room so he decided to wait outside the door. He sat on the ground near the door and waited. Kankuro who had finally finished in the kitchen **(after having a quickie with Sakura) **made his way down the hall to his workshop and he found Naruto on the floor.

"Naruto, what are you doing on the floor?" Naruto jumped and looked up to see Kankuro towering over him.

"Oh I'm waiting for them to come out." Naruto said as he rested his head against the wall. He looked up again and asked, "Hey is it true that you and Tenten went out?"

"Yeah what of it?" Kankuro asked an eyebrow arching.

"No reason I just wanted to know if it was true." Naruto said as looking at the ground.

Seeing this Kankuro smirked and said, "Oh I see. You wanna see if Surra is available. Well she is but you'd be disappointed."

"And why would I be disappointed Kankuro?"

"Well she'd do anything you want her to, like for example give you head but she won't give up the pie, at all."

Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk. _Cause she gave it up to me, buddy. _ Naruto said to himself then he frowned, _She wouldn't be pregnant if I hadn't of screwed her. But at least it started a relationship. _ Naruto thought for a moment,_ Aww shit, how the hell am I supposed to tell my parents? Mom's goanna freak. She always said that I had to marry the girl before I got her pregnant. But I was planning on marrying her anyway._

**Tenten**

"Dam it Saskue you're still putting out to much chakra!" Tenten said through clenched teeth.

"Tenten, if I don't add a little more chakra I'll lose my grip on the dam demon. I'm starting to think that putting Gaara into an induced sleep was a bad idea." Saskue said as he gritted his teeth.

Tenten snorted and said, "Saskue you do know it's more difficult when they're awake right?" she tightened her grip on the chakra strings then looked at him her eyes turning from blue to indigo. "Look Saskue I'm going to need you to apply a little more chakra so I could finish the jutsu understand? Just a little no more no less." She waited for him to nod then she let go of the strings as Saskue took control of the demon. Tenten made a couple of hand signs. Then whispered, "Demon binding jutsu." She waited a couple seconds until she was absolutely sure that the jutsu stuck. After a couple minutes she moved to get the scroll from under Gaara. Once she got a hold of the scroll she sealed. She handed the scroll over to Saskue. "Before you wake him up go and get Temari and Akira. Also screen his chakra if there is to much demon in him extract a little more. It's okay for him to have a little demon left. Lastly please inform Temari and Akira of the side affects and the treatments. Please get a bandage on his forehead." She aid as she made her way to the door.

"Tenten what are you going to do?" Saskue asked his eyes watching as his cousin's eyes began to turn brown again but there was something off about them.

"Oh, I'm going to go take a nap." She said as she turned to walk out the door. As she walked out she was falling face forward. Naruto caught her before she fell to the ground in a dead faint.

**TBC**

**A/N: Can you believe that I finally finished this chapter? Longest chapter this whole story. A lot of plot twist in this story. Umm… The cameras and mics will make sense in the later chapters. I have a plan. So please Read and Review**

**-Yoshi ;)**


	6. Making Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**AN: Sorry it took a millennium to update the story. So I hope you guys like it. Enjoy 8) **

Tenten moaned as she roused from the dark pit she was in. As she came to she became aware of the many aches and pains in her body. Her head was throbbing; her fingers and legs were numb. When she finally drew in enough courage to open her eyes she groaned and snapped her eyes closed again. She sucked in a breath and opened them again and colors began to pool in front of her. The first thing that caught her attention was a pair of bright sapphire eyes. They were worried. She took in the room around her and found that she was in her room. She smiled slightly at the blonde and tried to sit up. Naruto reached out and helped her up. "Tenten we need to talk." She looked at him carefully. She sighed and sat up carefully. She was still exhausted.

"Well, talk." She folded her arms on her chest and regarded him with a steely expression. The look of pure hate in her eyes hurt Naruto to his core. He had to make this right no matter how hard he had to try.

He tried to take her hands in his but she pulled away from him, "Tenten, I didn't kiss her she kissed me. You know that I would never hurt you. As soon as she put her lips on mine I tried to detach her from my body but you know that she has that freakish strength. Tenten, I'm so sorry." He looked up her his pleading with her to believe him. Her eyes softened a little.

"Naruto you said that you would never hurt me. But that's exactly what you did. I trusted you. How could you?" Tears began to spill from Tenten's honey brown eyes.

It angered Naruto that she wasn't listening to what he was saying to her, "Are you listening to me Tennie?" He brought his hands to cup her face. "I told you that she kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her. She forced herself on me. By the time I was able to pull her off, you had come out of the forest with Saskue. Tenten Surra I only love you dammit and I only want to spend my life with you. I haven't thought about her since that day you came and brought me out of my stupor when she rejected me for Saskue and we both knew he had a thing for Hinata. I love you and I only want you now and forever." At this point tears were freely from hers. Naruto brought her face closer to his and he gently kissed her lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and ended just as suddenly as it came. Naruto released her face and gathered her and his arms lying in the bed with her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Tenten snuggle deeper into his warm chest forgetting how comforting that spot could be. She sighed when she was finally able to get into a comfortable position. She slowly drifted into a relaxed slumber Naruto's heat keeping her warm. She could faintly hear Naruto whisper in her ear, "I love you, Tenten."

Tenten woke to someone rubbing her growing stomach. A hand was making a soothing circuit of circles. Apparently it was more soothing to the baby than she because she felt a flutter in her stomach. She bolted up right startling the hand on her stomach and yanked up her t-shirt to stare at her belly. Naruto gave her a questioning stare, which was growing increasingly worried by the second. A bright smile grew on Tenten's face a smile that reached her eyes as well. "What?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"I just felt the baby move." She said as she begun to rub her stomach lovingly. Immediately Naruto reached out and put his hand on her stomach, trying desperately to feel what the baby moving. When he didn't feel anything his face fell. She smiled warmly at him, "It was just a flutter Naruto you won't be able to feel kicking for a couple months. Although it seems that the baby likes daddy already. It would seem that we already have a daddy's girl/boy on our hands. That could become quite troublesome in the long run." She mused.

"So you are planning to keep the baby." Naruto blurted out the question weighing on him since he found out that she was pregnant. He scratched his head nervously at her as he continued his earlier ministrations by rubbing slow circles in his stomach.

She shot him a dirty look. He got scared for a moment fearing that she might hit him. She didn't hit him but she did pounce gently on top of him careful not to harm the baby. "Naruto Uzumaki! How could you actually entertain the thought that I would not keep our baby?" She asked slapping him lightly on the forehead. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"How long have you known that you were pregnant? Where even planning on telling me?" He asked her his hands resting loosely on her waist rubbing soothing circles on them as she sat up to straddle him.

"I've known for a while. Yes I was planning to tell you. I just didn't know how. I don't even know what I'm going to tell my brother. I promised him that he would be the first to know if something like this would happen. He's going to kill me. Everyone knows except for him." I worry line formed on her brow.

Naruto reached and smoothed the line down and continued his rubbing but on her back this time, "Speaking of family, my moms going to kill me. I promised her that I wouldn't get a girl pregnant without marrying her first. Well I suppose if I'm engaged to you before I bring you home mom won't mind… much. She might think that you tried to corrupt me but in truth I had corrupted you and took your virginity. I would have to see if I could speed up my Hokage training. We'll need the money to take care of the baby. We'll need a place to stay cause I live with my parents." He looked at her then and he saw that tears shown in her eyes he got worried, "What's the matter Tennie?"

"You want to marry me?" She asked him shakily, tears clouding her vision she couldn't see him clearly but she could see the loving smile on his face.

"Of course I want to marry you. I've actually had the ring ready before I even knew that you were pregnant. But now it's all the more reason because I don't want my child born out of wedlock and I love you so… yeah." He finished for lack of better words. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet bag he opened the bag and pulled out a ring. The ring was the most beautiful Tenten had ever seen. It was a white gold band with an opal in a diamond setting. It was simple yet elegant. He slid the ring onto her finger, "Tenten will you marry me?"

Tears flooded from her eyes as she nodded yes. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. She had just made him the happiest man ever. At some point the holding turned into something more. Naruto and Tenten were both naked and they were showing their love with their body. Tenten gripped Naruto's shoulders as she rode him languidly at a slow pace and when she did climax Naruto was right behind her. The fell asleep in the after glow of love making the only sound were their whispered I love yous. The fell asleep in this bliss.

**Sakura**

"It's complete. I finally got that bitch!" She sealed a scroll and sent it with a messenger pigeon her sights set on Konoha one specific Konoha resident in mind. "Things are going to get interesting around here." She said with a simply wicked smile on her face. She headed out of the room with a sweet smile on her face as she ran into her new boy toy in the hallway.

**Konoha **

A messenger pigeon dropped a scroll into his lap. On the scroll words were scrawled across it _'Just so you know.'_ He opened the scroll and a video fell out. He watched the video in his home his anger growing. He packed up his things made his way to the Hokage's office he had to find a way to get to Sunna.  
When he got there it seemed like the Hokage was waiting for him he could also see that Arisu and Sai were also in the office. "Good, Satoshi you're here. I need you and your team to go to Sunna and back up the team that is already there. We've got word Of Akatski activity in the area. Understood?" Satoshi nodded his head and he and his team disappeared from the office a sadistic smile on his face.

Neji and Yoshiko were on their way to her home to see if her father could do anything about their situation when they passed a very evil looking Satoshi. Upon reaching their house they saw Shikamaru. When he saw his sisters face he immediately got on the offensive. "What did you do to my sister?" He asked vehemently.

"Shika-kun calm down. We need your smarts. Hiashi, the bastard, wants Neji to marry Tenten or else he'll be killed what should we do?"

**AN: So what do you guys think? Took my long enough huh? I'm going on vacation so I should have time to get the new chapter out it should take a week hopefully. Um, Reviews bring inspiration so please review. If you get bored then read my other stories.**

**XOXO,**

**Yoshi ;)**


	7. Walk Ins and Angry Siblings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: Sorry for the delay. My teachers nailed me with two presentations and a paper and I was busting my ass to get them done so I neglected to get the chapters out on time sorry**

**Neji**

"So let me get this straight. You have to break off the engagement with my sister or else your uncle's going to kill you. That's interesting to say the least. What do you want me to do? As I understand it you have to abide by his wishes. So how do we outsmart him?" Shikamaru wondered aloud. He regarded the two in front of him. Neji had his arm wrapped protectively around his crying sister.

He had never seen his sister in so much pain and it pained him to see her like this. "Basically. Do you have any ideas? I love your sister and I don't want to leave her if I can help it." He said as he tightened his grip on Yoshiko as she started crying harder.

"Well who is it that you're arranged to be married to?" Shikamaru asked the long haired boy.

"Surra Tenten." He whispered out.

"Does she know that she know that you two are supposed to marry ?" He asked sitting up straighter.

"Well three months ago she asked me if I loved her. I politely told her no I didn't think that it was a precursor to this." He said thoughtfully. "What should we do?" Yoshiko started to shake quietly.

"I want you to go through with it," When Neji opened his mouth in protest. "For now until I think of something."

**Tenten**

Naruto's lip surrounded the hardened nub suckling on it like a new born baby. A sigh escaped Tenten lips as Naruto brought her closer to the edge. She saw the precipice and he withdrew again making her groan in frustration. Naruto grinned at her his cerulean eyes dancing with mischief. Naruto kissed his way down her stomach stopping to kiss it lovingly before making his way to her sweet spot. Tenten spread her legs eagerly for him. He smiled at her as he licked his lips. He regarded her, a light blush tinted her skin, her peached colored nipple stood erect and her sex glistened in the morning sunlight that filtered through the window.

His tongue reached out to her folds delving between her wet folds. Her back arched instantly a mewl leaving her lips. He knew that instantly that he had her. His tongue circled her clit making her cry out in pleasure. He then delved two digits into her opening. He was immediately greeted with her wet warm walls. Her back arched as he began to move them within her. Her body moved in rhythm with his fingers. His tongue pressed flat against her clit and Tenten came shuddering as her sex clutching his fingers.

Naruto removed his fingers out of her lapping at the juices that ran out of her still quivering sex. When she came back down from her high a devilish smile dawned on her face. Naruto's cerulean eyes danced with delight with what was about to come. He laid down beside her and immediately claimed her lips. Their lips were caught in a war for domination. Naruto's won. When they broke for air Tenten kissed her way down Naruto's chest making her way to his ready and waiting manhood. She wrapped her hand around the hard warm flesh. It jumped when it came in contact with her soft hand. She dipped her head and ran her tongue on the base circling the sensitive tip already wet with pre-cum. She slowly started to envelop Naruto's dick into her mouth taking in as much as she could.

A shudder ran through him as she began to bob her head up and down while a hand gripped his balls. Naruto's hand gripped her hair as he began to surge his hips forward. He came with a jerk his seed flowing down her throat. Tenten swallowed every lost drop. She pulled off his dick with a pop and licked her lips and gave him a smile.

Naruto jumped her then, spreading her legs wide. He made sure she was wet and ready. Just as he was about to enter her she pulled back instead pushing him on the bed. He sat up against the head board and gave her a quizzical look. Seeing the look she answered, "Baby." She straddled him her back molding to his chest. She lowered herself onto his manhood. He grabbed her legs holding them open wider as he began to surge into her his speed jarring her. Her head lolled a moan breaking through her lips as his lips found the sweet spot behind her. All that was heard in the room was their mingling breathe and the wet slap of skin. Naruto found the sweet spot within her hit it several times and had her tumbling over the edge her sex gripping his dick as he pulsated at a steady rate until he too tumbled over the edge shuddering as his seed shot thick ropes into her. The excess running down his shaft pooling on the bed.

When they both had regained their breathing, they kissed chastely staring lovingly at one another. When Tenten looked up she found that they had an audience and she let out a scream.

**Temari **

Temari headed down the hallway with her arms full of towels. She was heading to Tenten's room she wanted to make sure her friend was okay and she wanted to talk to her. Something was wrong with her best friend and she wanted to know what. That jutsu that she performed should have never made her faint and she wanted to know why she did so. While she was pondering this she met Saskue with a hand full of wild flowers that grew in the desert. "Where are you going with the flowers?" she asked him quizzically.

He looked up as if she had just caught him by surprise. "They're for Tenten. She always liked the desert flowers. I figured that they would make her feel better." He said. In truth the desert wild flowers were very pretty ranging from bright red to deep violet with some pinks and yellows in between. They would surely make Tenten happy for the simple fact that they were pretty and that Saskue had thought about her. Those two were like two peas in a pod. They had always got in trouble with each other. Especially when Tenten's and Satoshi's parents died he was there for her.

She then thought of something, "Hey Saskue do you know what's wrong with Tenten."  
He gave her an uncomfortable look and said, "I think that is something you should ask Tenten," In finality.

"Fine." The two traveled in relative silence. The silence was interrupted when the two ran into Sakura by the looks of it was running away from a very horny Kankuro.

"Chaa! Would you stop you perverted bastard! I have to make sure Tenten's chakra flow was not blocked off." She said as her eyebrows began to twitch.

"But baby you promised that I would get to ram my dick into your tight little asswho-" a kunai hit Kankuro in his forehead. The kunai had come from a very pregnant and a very angry Akira with an unemotional Gaara standing behind her. His hand rested protectively on her stomach. "Owww! Akira-nee-san that hurt." He said while dislodging the kunai from his forehead a trickle of blood started to fall freely. Sakura took out a band aid and pasting it on his forehead. She gave Akira a dirty look and Akira shot her one right back. One promising that there would be confrontation and that she would win if she fucked with her. Because here she was surrounded by family and Sakura was the outsider and if she laid a finger on her even her current lover, Kankuro, would beat her ass. And Sakura became quite aware of the fact when all of the people around her shot her a death glare. She gulped visibly and avoided looking at any one instead finding her feet very interesting.

"That's for waking me up! Be quiet nobody cares where you stick you're shriveled up dick in that whore. You probably woke up Tenten who I should remind you is sick and preg… ahh tired. So shut the fuck out or I'll cut off your prized dick." Kankuro had started to turn blue and started to hide behind Temari. Saskue shot her look and wondered how she knew that Tenten was pregnant. "While we're all standing here we might as well go and check on her." They all nodded and made their way down the hallway.

"Hey, where is Naruto?" Kankuro asked as he looked around everyone was here but him.

"He said that he was training." Temari said. Kankuro shrugged and continued to down the hallway when he reached a door with twin dragons on it; he opened it and was surprised at what he saw. Temari gasped and a blushed colored her face. Saskue nearly fainted at the sight, Kankuro grew hard and Sakura rubbed her legs together trying to alleviate the wetness that had pooled there. Akira giggled and Gaara was reminded if the fact that he hadn't had sex in a month.

What they were faced with was very amusing if not arousing to say the least. Tenten was the picture of sex with her pebbled nipples and her legs spread wide her clit protruding from her folds, her long chestnut locks stuck and matted to her wet flesh as she rode Naruto for all he had. If Sakura had ever wondered how large Naruto was she found out then. Because no matter how hard Naruto tried to ram himself into her he still couldn't fit. And as he raced to fit every last inch into her hot cavern her eyes rolled back further and further before all that could be seen where the whites of her eyes. Naruto's damp blond hair hung in his eyes as he dropped her leg, gripping her hips as she leaned over giving birth to a new position. With this new position Naruto was finally able to fit himself entirely into her. Suddenly a shudder ran through Tenten as she cried out and mewled as she reached her orgasm. Naruto began to ram himself furiously into her until he too spasmed letting out a groan as he too came. When they both caught their breath they smiled at each other a kissed chastely. When Tenten looked up saw the audience and screamed. Suddenly a kunai appeared in Tenten's hand and she threw it at the group. Kankuro quickly closed the door as several more plunked against the door.

**Tenten**

"Calm down Tennie." Naruto said to a very livid Tenten. He still did not remove himself from her person. He kissed her shoulder. She smiled at him and kissed him chastely. He was ready for her again and soon those outside the door were forgotten as he made love to her slow a casually as he brought them both tumbling over the edge. Tenten released him from her warm cavern as she got up and kissed him chastely on the lips. She got up and made her way to the bathroom and he heard the shower going. He was tempted to follow her but he figured that he had tired her out. A wicked grin dawned on his face as he pulled on his boxers and made his way to the door. He hoped that the audience that they had gained left so that he could make his way back to his room peacefully. When he opened the door he was met with the same faces with the exclusion of Kankuro, Gaara and Akira.

Sakura kept glancing down at his crotch along with Temari along with a blush as she thought that he was a little larger than Satoshi defiantly in length. Satoshi was going to kill her if he ever found out about that but then again that could be pretty fun. "So I take it that Tenten is feeling better." Temari said. Naruto nodded scratched his head sheepishly, "Good. Well we'll go out later to celebrate. In the meantime I'm going to talk to my best friend can you try to keep your hands off her?" Naruto nodded. Temari made her way into Tenten's room.

He then turned toward Saskue before he had a chance to dodge Saskue punched him in the stomach and walked passed him Sakura following close behind him.

**Temari**

Temari sat on the bed. Tenten came out of the shower wrapped in a midnight blue silk robe. She smiled sheepishly at her best friend. "Hey." She said.

"Explain." Temari said vehemently. Tenten sat next to her as she began to explain that long winded and tangled story of her relationship with Naruto.

"So let me get this straight. You're dating Naruto." A nod. "Okay and your pregnant with his kid." A nod. "And you're engaged to him." Another nod. " And the one that takes the cake is the fact that you told Neji that you like him and he rejects you and Naruto swoops in like a knight in shining armor."  
"Pretty much." She said smiling at her.

"Have you told your brother?" Temari asked hitting the nail on the head.

"No."  
"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well what you can do is get dressed we're going to the club." She smiled and rubbed her knee, "And I'll help you as much as I can against your brother.

**Satoshi**

Satoshi had pushed his team to the edge so he could get to Suna in time to beat Naruto within an inch of his life. And of course there was the danger of the Akatski and his pregnant sister. Each time he thought about it he got angrier and angrier and made him pushed his team harder. Not that they couldn't keep up. Sai had given up trying to run and had made a cheetah for himself and a tiger for his girlfriend Arisu who rode it gladly, leveling her jade green eyes gratefully to him. He smiled back faintly.

Satoshi thought back to his visit with the Hokage his aunt.

"_You're dismissed." Hokage said turning her chair to face the window overlooking the village. Satoshi turned to go, "Not you Surra. You I have to speak with." Satoshi did an about face his back facing the door once again._

"_I'll meet you two at the gates in an hour." He said through clenched teeth. The faster he could get this over with the faster he could get his hands on that blonde idiot._

"_You came to my office for a reason, Satoshi." Tsunade turned to face her nephew. "What was it?"_

"_I got this, this morning on my door step." He dropped the scroll. He then picked the tape and put it in the TV. They watched the video together, Satoshi for the second time and Tsunade for the first. Tsunade started to shake with anger. She slammed her fist into the desk splintering it into tiny pieces. " Do you know who sent this to you?" Satoshi regarded the Hokage he hadn't thought of that but he shook his head no, "Then you were rushing here to get your hands on Naruto, I presume."_

"_Yes auntie Tsunade."_

"_Well you have my permission to beat Naruto senseless. I assume that if you had just gotten this then Tenten already performed the jutsu. But with the impending Akatski in Suna you have to protect your sister because her chakra is compromised because her chakra is no longer her own. Understand? I want my niece and her child back in on piece got it?"_

"_Hai, Tsunade."_

He was brought back to reality by the fact that they made it to Suna and was coming up to the Kazekage's home. They were met by Gaara himself. They briefed Gaara as to why they were here and they agreed that it was best if they moved Gaara and his wife Akira back to Konoha. When he asked were the rest had went he told him that they had went out to a club.

**Tenten**

They had been at the Sand Demon for quite some time and Tenten found it funny how Naruto would growl at any guy who would come near her. She had on a violet dress that hid her stomach from prying eyes. Naruto had his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Bearing his teeth at anyone who looked at her funny. When she had asked for a virgin piña coolada, the bartender decided to slip her some vodka inside and Naruto nearly jumped over the bar. It took Saskue and Tenten to calm him down.

Tenten looked like a goddess in her deep violet dress with an empire waist. It fit her perfectly hiding the fact that she was expecting a child. Her hair was put into a messy bun on top of her head. Her bangs framed her face surrounding her fan of eyelashes giving way to her liquid honey brown eyes. She smiled softly when she caught him staring at her, "Dance with me." He gladly took her into her arms and led her to the dance floor. A song began to play. The same song by the way played when the two first met each other.

Naruto began to sing along with song softly in Tenten's ear, _"In a daze in the pouring rain I'll wait, one day you come and shake me I can appreciate the ride that you gave me." _ Tenten smiled and snuggled deeper into Naruto's warm chest. They were brought out of their little bubble by a hand yanking Naruto back Naruto spun, "Hey buddy what the fuck is your-" Naruto was shut up by a very irate looking Satoshi clocking him in the face.

Emerald green eyes flashing, "Fucking bitch! You think that you could fuck my sister, knock her up and you think I wouldn't fucking find out?" Naruto spit out a glob of blood and cracked his knuckles, "And you're going to fucking fight me. If I were you I'd think that you would be kissing my ass begging me not to beat you into a fucking pulp."

Naruto smirked, "You wish bastard. What I do with your sister is none of your dam business." Satoshi surged forward aiming to punch Naruto in face by the dodge. The fight went on like this for a while Satoshi striking out and Naruto dodging.

"Satoshi, please stop. Let's sit down and talk about this."

"Talk about what? Huh?" he yelled at her, "What's to talk about. Let's talk about how easy it was to spread your legs for him." He said his eyes flashing. He turned back to Naruto rearing back to punched him again. Tenten grabbed Satoshi to make him look at her he pulled his arm out of her grasp with such force that Tenten began to fall back. It was so sudden that Tenten did not have enough time to right herself. She only had enough time to wrap her arms around her stomach to protect her baby. She landed on her back her head snapping against the concrete floor. She winced and tried not to black out from the pain.

A growl erupted from Naruto's chest as his eyes began to pool red as the Kyuubi's chakra surrounding him, "You Bastard! You push down my pregnant fiancé I'm going to make you pay!" Naruto reared back and scratched Satoshi on his chest. Blood swelled from the wound. Satoshi tried to dodge but Naruto came again his claw aching to make him bleed.

Saskue grabbed his arm, "Now Tenten." Tenten did several hand signs her hands glowed purple and she placed them against Naruto's chest. He fought trying to break free.

The temporary sealing began to take its course slowly. As the chakra started to receded but some were waylaid and settled in Tenten the overload of chakra had Tenten blacking out but she wouldn't let go until the jutsu was complete. She was then met with those blue eyes that she loved , "Come back to me Naruto." She smiled softly at him as the world around her turned black.

**AN: Phew! XD 10 pages later and here you have it. I wrote it extra-long to make up for the fact that every time I promise you guys that I'll get out in a week and a week roles by and there's no chapter I'm really sorry. I will try, **_**try**_** to get it out in a timely manner. So umm announcement When Foxes and Weapons Mix has its own tumblr. So there will be lots of pics and different facts so follow it on tumblr at . So Please Read and Review, Reviews bring inspiration. Please can I have at least five?**

**Thank You**

**Yoshi-Chan;) **


	8. AN: Thank You!

**I know I hate these things to but I wanted to thank you guys. I was having my own little pity party because when I had posted the new chapter no one reviewed it kinda put me down. But while I was writing the next chapter I checked the hits that this story had and it was over two thousand. Thank you guys so much because you guys make writing so much fun and I love the feedback you guys give. You guys really know how to make a girl happy. So thank you, thank you. The next chapter should be out soon. So let you guys let me know what you want to see.**

**XOXO,**

**Yoshi- chan ;)**


	9. Fight! (Revised)

**AN: I made a mistake in the last chapter. Arisu actually has a shape shifting bunny named Haru (female) so she really didn't need Sai's drawings. Forgive my fight scene. But anyway just thought you guys should know.**

**Revised: 10-23-2012**

**New and Improved Fight Scene ^_^**

Tenten woke to the wind wiping through her hair. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the trees that whipped by her face barley missing her by an inch. She found that she was attached to a blonde's back and he was moving faster into the dark forest. She wasn't sure how long she had been passed but she did know that they were not in Suna any longer. Something must have happened while she was knocked out.

She felt a flutter in her stomach and she smiled softly as she felt her baby shift its position in her person. She must have made a sound because Naruto looked back at her and smiled a relived smile. She must have been out for a while. She smiled back and asked, "What happened? Where are we?" she was surprised by how scratchy her voice was… it sounded terrible.

"We have to hurry to get back to Konoha. Granny Tsunade sent Satoshi and his team to bring us back; she got word of Akatsuki movement. They are after Gaara and Akira's baby. And Gaara himself, they don't know that we took the One Tail away. But they are on the way and we would like to avoid a fight if possible." Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and took out a rice ball and handed it to Tenten.

"How long have I been out? What happened after I passed out?" She asked him as she took the rice ball gratefully as she began to rip into it. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She hopped that her passing out didn't affect the baby.

"You've been out for about two days .Well, after you contained the Fox, sorry by the way." She kissed his neck softly he smiled back at her, "We took you back to the house while Sakura healed you. Satoshi told us why he was really here and we decided that everyone would be safer back in Konoha." He finished.

"Did Satoshi say how he found out about the baby?" Tenten asked angrily as she remembered what he did and what he said.

"He said someone sent him a scroll with a video tape sealed in it. But he didn't elaborate what was on the tape. But you missed the tongue lashing that Temari gave him. She's not talking to him and he's been kissing her ass ever since." They both laughed at this.

Tenten sighed, Naruto looked back at her worriedly, "Tennie, everything's going to be fine I promise you I won't let anything or anyone hurt you or the baby, which includes your brother, you know that right? I love both of you very much."

She smiled softly into his neck and kissed his neck, "I love you too, Naruto." She squeezed him tighter. But then she heard the whizzing of metal she summoned a kunai and threw it in the direction the sound came from. There was a clank, "Naruto, get down it's a bomb." He immediately got down turning so that he cradled Tenten in his arms.

"You here that Deidera, she loves him too, what a load of bullshit!" A voice said a man stepped out from behind a tree with a scythe in hand. "Maybe there's hope for you yet she loves blondes. Maybe you'll get a good fuck out her yet."

"I doubt it, un." Said blonde replied at first glance the blonde looked to be a woman. Really, he looked like a guy version of Ino. He was quite pretty to tell the truth. He regarded the two in front of them. Both readied to fight. One was a Jinchuriki and the other was its woman, they stood no chance. By this point the others that were in this retinue began show up. The target, the Kazekage and its pregnant woman, An Uchiha and Pinkette and some stragglers wasn't a big deal, piece of cake.

"We can do this the hard way. You can give up the Jinchurikis and the pregnant woman or you all die and we take them by force. So which will it be?" The one with the scythe said. He had purplish grey hair slicked back on his head. He had a feral smile that said that he wished they'd choose the latter.

"How 'bout you kiss my ass." Satoshi muttered as he pulled his broad swords eyeing the attackers. The one with the scythe smiled deepened as he drew the scythe along the length of his arm. Satoshi jumped forward his swords clanging with deadly weapon.

"Get them out of here." Saskue yelled as Tenten yelped and pushed Naruto out of the way just as a bomb went off. Deidera stared blankly at the brunette wondering how she was able to sense the bombs before they went off. He decided to test his theory again by setting off a land mine near where the other group was escaping through. Just seconds before the bomb detonated the girl made a hand sign and diffused the bomb.

Tenten watched as Naruto and Saskue went to deal with Hidan, _Nice of you guys to leave me alone_ she thought as she continued to throw senbon on the ground, those that found embedded bombs gave a signal and glowed red at the tip. She looked around. They were everywhere; this Deidera person must be very skilled if he was able to cover such a vast area with bombs that quickly. If she tried to detonate all the bombs at the same time she'd surely run out of chakra. This would have to be a long distance battle. She'd have to stick to the trees.

He watched as she disappeared in a puff of smoke, "Well this is boring. She's a coward. Where's the fun. I guess I'll have to blow you up and get this over with quickly. Which should I use, I wonder." Tenten watched as he tapped his lip contemplating. "I know!" he exclaimed, "C1." She watched as he stuck his hand in his pouch. When it came out he had birds that immediately began to fly into her direction.

He stepped forward to see his 'art' in action, when he stepped close to one of the senbon Tenten detonated the bomb that the senbon had discovered. Deidera jumped back in surprise, he wasn't expecting on of his own bombs to detonate on him. He glared angrily at the ground as he realized that, that was the reason why she had been throwing senbon before. Not to hit him put to tell where the damn bombs were. So it seemed that he would have to ascend into the air. "Ok, things are getting fun." He stuck his hand into the pack on his waist letting his hand draw in the explosive clay. When he drew his hand out snakes leapt out making their way over to Tenten.

Said girl leapt into the sky throwing shurikens at the snakes. But just as they were about to make contact the snakes divided into the ground just as the shuriken made contact with the cold ground. She kept her eyes open as she searched the ground under her trying to find the bombs before they detonated. She threw senbon into the ground to detonate the bombs but the snakes leapt up out of the ground aimed at her. Just as they detonated around her a log replaced her as Tenten fled to the tree line hiding in a tall oak. Tenten could tell this particular fight would take longer than she had intended and she was losing chakra fast and exhaustion was creeping in.

Naruto POV

As the two raced through the trees Naruto couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something important, they had already reached the clearing that Satoshi and his team were engaging Hidan. The Akatski member seemed very skilled or highly deranged. He chopped through Satoshi's line.

It seemed as though the team was out numbered not the other way around. An explosion to the east jogged Naruto's memory of what he forgot. One word. Tenten. Sasuke seemed to remember her at the same time because he clenched his fist. "Naruto? How could you leave your pregnant girlfriend to fight an Akatski?"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth, "She's your cousin." He said as he did an about face and made his way to the direction of the explosion. When he reached there he was appalled at what he saw. There in the middle of the field was his girlfriend. Strewn around her various weapons around her she crouched in the middle her hair free of its ponytail flowing around her shielding her face. He could see the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to catch her breath. There Deidra stood on his giant bird looking smugly at the mess in front of him.

He immediately ran to her, his face etched in worry for his girlfriend. He fell on his knees beside her as she began to sway, "Tenten are you alright?" he asked frantically. Tenten she smiled weakly, truly she was severely depleted of any chakra but she couldn't worry Naruto.

"I'm fine, Naruto." She lied hopefully, convincingly but Naruto wasn't fooled.

He turned his attention to the offending figure, but when he turned he was nowhere to be found. He looked around for him but he couldn't find him. Just then one of Deidera's snakes on earthed itself from the ground, not giving Tenten enough time to diffuse it, they had to dodge. They barely got out in time before the bomb detonated. She pulled Naruto, wincing when she landed on a leg that got grazed by a detonated bomb.

The grid that she had made with her senbon needles were slowly starting to move and disappear, distorting her neat grid. If she watched quickly enough she would be able to pinpoint where he was hiding and maybe would be able to fish him out. She pulled Naruto back while making hand signs, "Dragon Release." Was spoken and all the bombs that Tenten had pinpointed had detonated all at once.

Naruto was able to get out of the immediate range of the detonated bombs. Behind him Tenten had collapsed and his anger had grown to point in which he couldn't control. Naruto looked around but couldn't find him. Just then Deidera appeared from behind clouds smirking at Naruto. "It seems as though I was little too rough with your little girlfriend. And she was such a good toy." Deidera laughed out.

Naruto rushed him but he flew higher, higher than Naruto could reach him, Naruto's teeth elongated out of his mouth and it was making it hard from him to speak but what he said next was completely clear , "I am going to fucking kill you." Naruto lunged for Deidera. But Deidra atop his bird flew higher making it impossible for Naruto to get to him. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTSU!" Naruto made a ladder of his clones and proceeded to climb up. He was in grasping reach of him when he a bomb detonated underneath him. Causing his clones to dissipate underneath him but with an extra boost of chakra Naruto reached the bird and landed on its back, behind Deidera.

A surprised look appeared on Deidera's until it dissolved into a smirk as he dove from the bird and detonated as he made his descent to earth, his eyes set on the fallen Kunoichi. Naruto still caught with in the blast would not be able to make it down in time to save her. Tenten paralyzed from the loss of chakra could only wrap her arms around her stomach to protect her baby.

Sasuke felt the spike of demon chakra that could only be Naruto. That meant something bad had happened to Tenten. He rushed off then making his way to the clearing. What he found made his blood boil. Deidera had his hand wrapped around Tenten's neck as she tried feebly to breathe, holding her body above ground. He couldn't attack him without harming Tenten. He had to figure out something before all the life was choked from her.

Naruto took in the scene around him and he started to see red even more so than before. In a split second he was attacking Deidera. He tackled him with such force that he dropped his hold on Tenten, Saskue catching her as she fell from her grip. Naruto proceeded to strangle Deidera, but as he applied pressure Deidera's face began to crack. Soon his whole body cracked and disappeared into the blowing breeze. Naruto's eyes searched the surrounding trees but he couldn't see him anywhere. His anger got to him as he let the thought the he had let the son of bitch get away after what he did with his Tennie- chan. His anger grew. Naruto couldn't get a hold of his demon. Saskue seeing that Naruto still was not in control took his place in front of Tenten. Naruto saw this rushed back to the spot where Tenten was. She still laid there but at least she was awake. The demon in him was very territorial and wouldn't let anyone near her. That included Saskue as he growled savagely at Saskue who stood his ground in front of her. Saskue was to slow as Naruto materialized beside Tenten growling at Saskue to move. Tenten seeing that Naruto couldn't get into control of his demon, gently laid her hand on his and drew out some of the demon's chakra. But this time enough was enough. She collapsed of complete chakra exhaustion and poisoning. The world around her grew dark and silent.

"TENTEN!"

**AN: Well here it is. What do you guys think? I redid the fight seen because well gilmaxter was correct I could have tried to do it the first time but I will admit that I was being lazy. So gilmaxter this is for you and for anyone else that thought the same thing as well.**

**Please Read and Review. Reviews **_**really **_**bring inspiration because they are sorely needed.**

**-Yoshi ;)**


	10. On Your Mark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

AN: Hello peoples, Happy Holidays: Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day, St. Patty's Day, Easter and Memorial Day. As you know my laptop went to computer hell. But I managed to pull this together I hope you guys like it. I am taking this story off hiatus.

Read and Review.

**I can understand flaming if it's for a good reason like the plot's screwed up or something of that nature but I am asking you guys as author to reader to not disrespect me or writing please not over anything as miniscule as the nickname that was given to Tenten. And please refrain from insulting my intelligence.**

**-Thank You**

They rush toward the village; he clutched her tighter to his chest. This was all his fault if he had not left her she would not be like this, dying in his arms. He had endangered her and the life of his unborn child. If only... he squeezed her tighter to his chest. He would get to the village on time, he would save his mate. He pushed harder, harder than he ever pushed himself before he would get to the village in time, she would not die.

Neji's POV

He trudged through the main house, Hiashi had requested an audience with him, he shuddered to think what it actually was about. He stepped into the family dojo and he was there mediating in the middle. He stepped in and waited until he was acknowledged. His uncle eyes opened slowly and Neji bowed quickly to his uncle. Hiashi gestured for Neji to take a seat; he did and eyed his uncle suspiciously.

"How is your endeavor in the courting of Surra Tenten?"

Neji sighed squashing the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I called at her home but her brother said that she was on a mission."  
"And you will speak to her when she comes back, I assume."

"Yes, Hiashi- sama."

Hiashi's eyes fell closed as he continued his meditation effectively closing the subject off. Neji got up fists clenched and headed down the hallway toward his rooms. On his way he was almost mowed down by a rushing Hinata. He knew that there was a problem because his kind well-mannered cousin never turned to apologize. He turned then and followed her out the door, toward what he did not know. But it seemed urgent.

~00~

The nurses in the ICU were running around like bats out of hell. There was a repeat alarm going off and the nurses were all running in the direction that there was a loud commotion.

"LET ME IN THE ROOM!" was yelled and Neji followed the voice and sure enough the voice was connected to a very irate Uzumaki. His eyes were sliding between red and blue.

"Restrain him!" Tsunade ordered as she pushed into the room. Hinata deftly hit several different chakra points and Naruto was out falling forward, Sasuke caught him and pulled him into a chair outside the hospital room.

Neji moved closer to the glass wall to see what had his cousin and everyone else in the hospital running like they lost their minds. When he got a good view inside, he took an involuntary step back. There in the room looking tiny and fragile was his longtime teammate, best friend and now it seemed fiancé. She looked incredibly pale; he quickly activated his Byakugan and was appalled at what he saw. The girl's chakra system had severe damage to it, but what startled him the most was the second chakra system that resided inside the girl.

He quickly deactivated his bloodline trait and walked closer to the window to get a better look, and there it was the sickly swelling of her abdomen. He turned then and looked between the unconscious girl in the hospital room fighting for her life and the unconscious loud mouth taking a swim through lala land.

What the hell had gone on that fucking mission? Neji's ass hit a chair so fast that the impact rattled his teeth. But he could careless his best friend was in pain. Saskue ran in with his baby sister in his arms, "I need some help over here, she's gone into labor." One of the nurses came out with a stretcher and Saskue deftly put his sister down.

"Where's the father?" Asked the nurse, while she voiced her question Gaara had appeared next to her.

"Here" Said nurse jumped and turned startled to find the Kazekage behind her. She bowed quickly and led him to the door were they had carted his wife off to.

Saskue sunk into a chair as a sigh huffed from his mouth his shoulders slumped forward he put his hands on his face, "It was supposed to be a simple mission." He muttered to himself. Neji stood then and made his way toward the raven haired boy and stood over him. Saskue looked up then noticing the shade towering over him, "What do you want, Hyuuga?"

"What happened on that mission, Uchiha?" Neji asked tersely as he stared down at the raven haired ninja.

Saskue gave him an annoyed look, "We were ambushed." Was the only answer he gave, as he spoke Naruto began to rouse from his adventure in lala land. He got up immediately and headed toward Tenten's operating room. Saskue grabbed the collar of his jacket and forcibly made him sit in his chair. Naruto opened his mouth to complain but Saskue cut him off, "Your going in there would not speed anything up, in fact, it will slow things down. Understand, dobe?"

"But teme I'm worried about her."

"And you think I'm not, idiot? That's my fucking cousin in there. Practically my frickin' sister. I wanna go in there too, but it won't help anything." He said leveling a hard stare at Naruto. Naruto's shoulders slumped in defeat, "I understand."

The three sat in silence, something so thick it choked. Time went on and the endless stream of nurses that entered the room never stopped neither did the endless stream of friends and family. Everyone was solemn as they waited for the nurses or someone to tell them if their friend was all right. Hours passed and there was no word.

Neji had given up sitting and began to pace, Saskue tapped his foot endlessly, Naruto muttered to himself while raking his hands through his hair repeatedly. But Satoshi sat there, never moving as he trained a glassy stare at the door, willing them to come out and tell him that his baby sister was going to be all right.

Finally a nurse came out with dark circles beneath her eyes, "Where is Surra-san's family?" Neji stopped passing, Saskue stood abruptly as did Satoshi and Naruto.

"I'm her fiancé." Naruto and Neji said at the same time. Both males stared at each other in shock as did the rest of the group.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto screamed at Neji.

"You seem to be mistaken." Was all that Neji uttered.

Naruto's eyes practically glowed, "The hell I am fucker. You are the one mistaken. She's already told me that she'll marry me. What has she said to you." Neji smirked at him, "Listen here fucker."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A DICK MEASURING CONTEST." Hinata screamed, "Satoshi and Saskue come with me." The two named stepped into the room.

~00~

"How is she?" Satoshi asked nervously as he stared at his sister looking very tiny and fragile in the hospital bed. He reached and touched her hand lightly afraid that he may break her.

Tsunade stared back at her nephew tiredly, "We were able to stabilize her. She had severe chakra poisoning from absorbing too much of Naruto's demon chakra. We are keeping her here for observation because she and the baby almost died. We want to at least keep her here for a month and go from there."

A sigh of relief fell from both Saskue and Satoshi's mouth, "Thank Kami." Satoshi muttered.

"Because she is in a delicate state right now we want to limit her visitors to only family members for the time being. She is only allowed one other visitor. As her brother you must make that decision." Tsunade turned then and walked out of the door. Silence reined in the room as the both stared at Tenten in relief.

Saskue broke the silence then, "I know you don't like him Satoshi but Naruto is the father of her child and her fiancé."

"HE'S THE REASON SHE IS IN HERE, COUSIN. OR DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT TSUNADE JUST SAID?" Satoshi yelled.

"Of course I heard, _cousin_. But do you really want to keep her away from him? When she wakes up she's going to be hurting. She'll want him. Let's just let them be together."

Satoshi stood agitated and stared at his cousin, his green eyes flashing. Saskue stared back unwavering, "Fine cousin have it your way." Satoshi swept out of the room.

~00~

Tsunade walked out of the room and was immediately accosted by those in the waiting room. Naruto immediately ran up to her, "How is she Granny Tsunade."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as she battled the urge to beat the shit out of Naruto, her fist clenched, "We were able to get her stabilized. But she has suffered severe chakra damage due to the demon chakra running rampant through her chakra systems," Tsunade leveled a glare at Naruto, "Because she almost died she will be kept at the hospital for at least a month and her visitors will only be her family member and one other person that her brother chooses." With that Tsunade swept out of the waiting room and went to retrieve herself a much needed drink.

The oppressive silence lifted and relief prevailed as the news of Tenten's health began to wash over them all.

But anger began to set in on one particular person. "This is your fault!" Neji screamed at Naruto said blonde rounded on Neji as he shifted into his jyunken stance, "You should have kept your head straight! You know better." Although everyone was thinking the same thing no one had the gall to speak the words out loud.

"You think I don't know that? I KNOW that my fiancé is in there because of me. I don't need you throwing it in my face."

Satoshi walked out then taking in the cluster fuck that was beginning to unfold he walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Tenten needs you." The words burning in acidity and leaving a sickening saccharine taste on his tongue. Naruto rushed pass and quietly entered the room taking a seat be Tenten's bedside. "The rest of you can leave you are disturbing the peace in this hospital. We will keep you updated on her condition." He turned sharply and reentered Tenten's hospital room.

~00~

A baby's wail permeated the room as the two new parents beheld their newborn. The new mother nuzzled the baby and cooed at it, "What's the matter little Kazumi? Don't cry mama and daddy's here and we both love you so much." The baby whimpered as it nuzzled its head into her mother's chest.

"I guess she's hungry." Gaara rumbled out as he beheld his daughter and her beautiful mother Akira.

Akira chuckled in response, "Yeah." She replied as she prepared to feed her child the mixture of the two of them. She had pale skin like her father and her father's sky blue eyes. She was an adorable baby with a tuft of auburn hair.

They both laughed as the baby suctioned itself to its mother's breast. The baby quickly fed and fell asleep. Akira was just settling little Kazumi in her father's arms when a knock sounded on the door, Gaara sent a sand clone to answer the door not trusting anyone especially not his newborn daughter. The door opened and revealed a worried and tired looking Saskue. "How are you little sister? Where's the little brat?"

"Saskue! You may not call you may not call your little niece a brat." Akira scolded, Saskue rolled his eyes and trudged father into the room.

He peered down at the newborn it was pretty cute, "What's its name?" smirking a little at the tuft of auburn hair.

"Kazumi Ten Sambaku." Gaara rumbled out.

"Huh, you named her after Tenten. She'll be thrilled to here that when she wakes up." But when he said that the room's mood plummeted.

"How is she?" Akira asked timidly worried at what the answer maybe.

Saskue answered, "She's recovering. They were able to get her stabilized. But she has suffered severe chakra damage due to the demon chakra running rampant through her chakra systems. Because she almost died she will be kept at the hospital for at least a month and her visitors will only be her family member and one other person that Satoshi chooses. Needless to say that there is a lot of drama."

"I'm glad she's okay." Akira said. And again Silence soon permeated the Hospital room. Akira looked over to Saskue again, "Saskue come and hold your niece. Just go wash your hands first."

Saskue gave her a look that was stuck between constipation and pain as he tried his damndest to get out of it.

**TBC**

**AN: So what did you guys think? It's heating up and I'll try my best to keep it interesting. This chapter was so damn hard to write but I hope I did okay. I just had to throw a lil' bit of fluff so that I could fan girl. My goal is populate the world with millions of Naruto babies cuz' they're so adorable. Please read and review.**

**-Yoshi-chan**


	11. Never Leave Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: Here's another chapter to WFWM, hope you guys enjoy. This story is getting to be a bit AU and you'll see in this chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Reviews bring inspiration.**

Many of Tenten's friends kept a constant vigil at her bedside hoping that she would get better. But she stayed constant; her heart rate was steady, her breathing normal and she remained still. Many voiced their concern over her state but Tsunade told them that this was her body's way of healing itself and to let it be.

The situation between Naruto and Neji had not gotten any less hostile. They still growled at each other when put into the same room as they both vied for the unconscious girl's attention. The two's antics was gradually getting on Satoshi's nerves as they continually disturbed the calm that he had constructed in her room.

Naruto was taking it the worst. Although, she was deemed healthy he had missed her smiling face. He was also saddened that his fiancé was not able to see the growth of their unborn child. She had been unconscious for a little over three weeks and their child had grown. It made him sad that she was missing it. He didn't know what he would do if she never awoke from her slumber.

Satoshi still held animosity toward Naruto and it was only for Tenten's sake that he did not rip the idiot a new asshole. But he had to admit that they idiot was pretty attentive to her. He was in her hospital room every day and most nights he would stay the night slumped over on her bed. When Satoshi arrived he usually found the blonde staring at her as he did today.

''Good morning.'' Satoshi rumbled out as he stepped into his sister's hospital room. Naruto looked up and saw his future brother in law giving him a surly look that he had come to recognize.

''Mornin' how are you doing today, Satoshi.'' Naruto asked brightly. As usual he was met with silence. He gave Tenten a kiss on the forehead and gathered himself and made his way toward the door.

As he was reaching for the door knob Satoshi spoke, '' Do you at least love her?''

''With all of my heart."

"Then for the life of me I can't understand why you would let her get her like this?"

Naruto looked back at Satoshi, " It was a heat of the moment thing, everything was happening so fast before I knew what was going on it was too late. I rushed back to her but she was already hurt."

Satoshi rounded on him then, "She's your fiancée! She's pregnant with your child. Why did you even let her go on the mission with you? You should have made her stay home! You should have kept her safe!"

Naruto turned fully then, "You don't think that I don't know that? You don't think that I don't think about that every frickin' hour of the day? I screwed up okay? I don't need you to rub it in my face. I'll see you later." Naruto walked out the door and ran into an ease dropping Hyuga, "Get the fuck out of my way, Hyuga." Naruto said as he made his way to the door. Neji silently side stepped the blonde and walked into the hospital room and took the seat that Naruto vacated.

Satoshi just gave Neji a blank look and sat down in a chair that was located by the door of the hospital room, "How is she doing?"

"She still hasn't woken up." Was the reply that Neji received.

Neji stared at the sleeping girl as he let his mind wander. He thought of his father, his ex fiancé but most of all he thought of Tenten and the blonde idiot. If only he took her up on her offer a couple months back she would not be in this situation. He stared at her swelling belly in disgust.

~00~

Naruto worked out his frustrations on the dummy, as he thought about the past couple of weeks. Tenten was in a coma, with their child growing rapidly inside of her. She is apparently engaged to Neji _fucking _Hyuga, and her brother hated him. But most of all he blamed himself for what happened to her. If only he used his brain back then, they would not be in this situation today.

He threw a kunai at the dummies eye. What pissed him off the most that her brother and that Neji bastard, kept throwing it in his face. And who was that Neji bastard anyway? He had his chance with her and he rejected her so why was he so interested in her now? It didn't make any damn sense and it was pissing Naruto off.

~00~

Naruto returned from a very grueling training when the sun and fully gone down leaving darkness in its wake. When Naruto arrived at Tenten's hospital room, everyone was gone aside for Tenten who laid comatose in her hospital bed. Naruto walked up to her bed and took a seat in the chair situated beside her bed and plopped down placing her favorite flowers on her bedside table. He brushed his lips against hers and then kissed her ever growing stomach.

Then he proceeded to speak about his day in great lengths. He also caught her up on the village gossip. This was their routine every time he would come back from training.

"I wish you would come back to me, Ten." This phrase had been uttered by Naruto over a hundred times in the three week span. Every time he uttered these words he would stare expectantly at Tenten hoping by some miracle that she would here his call and wake up. But every time was the same she just stayed still and silent.

When it grew even too late for Naruto to stay awake he slumped forward and fell asleep on the side of the bed. Hours after he had fallen asleep he felt a soft hand run through his hair, the hand felt familiar, comforting. Naruto leaned further into this hand, as it combed softly through his hair. Naruto opened his eyes and stared into a pair of warm brown ones that he thought that he would never see again. Naruto sat up quickly relinquishing that touch that was established between the two, "Tenten! You're awake!" Said girl smiled warmly at Naruto as he engulfed her in a warn hug that only Naruto could give. Naruto pulled back to get a good look at her only to encompass her in his arms again, "Tenten, I missed you so much." He whispered softly in her ear.

"I missed you too." Tenten said in her scratchy voice as she tried to clear her throat. Noticing this, Naruto got up immediately to fetch her a glass of water. Once she gorged herself on water she asked, "How long was I out for?"

"Three weeks."

Surprised colored her eyes as Tenten thought back to the time that she was asleep, it only felt like a couple of days. Her hand strayed down to her swelling stomach and was surprised to feel how large it had become. Noticing where her hand had lingered, Naruto placed his large one on top of her small and squeezed it, "The baby has grown a lot since you've been out."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "What else have I missed, Naruto?"

He smiled softly as his other hand wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eyes, "Well, Gaara and Akira's baby was born the night we got back to Konoha. Cute little thing, her name is Kazumi Ten no Sabaku. They named their daughter after you, Ten."

Tears sprung to Tenten's eyes again, "Well at least something wonderful happened out of that disaster."

Naruto looked away then his eyes clouded over with grief, "Look, Tenten, I'm sorry. I'm sorry fo-"

"You don't need to apologize." She said while putting her fingers over his lips.

He pulled her hand down, "Yes I do, Tenten. I am a terrible fiancé and father. I left my fiancé and the mother of my unborn child alone to fend off an unknown enemy. I-" Tenten silenced him by putting her fingers on his lips. She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him to her body. It was then that Naruto broke down. He held on to her for dear life, as sobs began to rip through his body and tears streamed down his face, "Never again." He whispered in her ear repeatedly. After a couple of minutes Naruto's sobs quieted and he pulled back to look at her but she had fallen asleep on the edge of the bed.

~00~

When he woke up again, light was streaming in through the window and stretched. He looked toward Tenten's hospital bed to ensure that she was alright and was greeted with the sight of an empty bed.

He shot up immediately from his chair and ran toward her room door, "Tenten!" When he received no answer panic gripped his heart as fear settled in his stomach as he shot out of her hospital room and collided directly into Neji, "Watch where you're going bastard!" Naruto growled.

"You ran into me, idiot." Neji replied with a glare.

"What did you call me, White Eyed Bitch?!"

"A FUCKING IDIOT!"

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE?"

"Sirs? Can you please remember that we are in a hospital with many sick people?" Asked a scared nurse. Unfortunately, the poor nurse was ignored and the two were about to brawl in the middle of the hospital.

Then someone grabbed Naruto by the ear and yanked him away from Neji as Neji lost all the function in his arms, "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto yelled at his assailant as he turned and came face to face with an angry Kushina Uzumaki. "Oh, hey mom… what are you doing here?"

"I came to see why my only son hasn't come home since he got back from his recent mission and I find him having a screaming match with a Hyuuga, do you want to explain this to me?!" Kushina asked as both of her hands found themselves on her hips and she leaned over her son with a very murderous look on her face that promised retribution if he didn't answer the question correctly.

"Well you see-"

"Naruto, where did you go?" Tenten asked as she came out of the bathroom with a hand on her stomach and one on her lower back. Kushina watched his son's face change immediately as he regarded the pregnant woman in the hospital, form the feared look that he usually gave her to one that she remembered Minato giving her every day of her pregnancy with Naruto.

"I'm right here, Ten." He said as he walked into the hospital room and helped his fiancé into bed, "Ten, you shouldn't be out of bed. You need your rest," he said while tucking her into the bed, "For you and the baby." He whispered.

"Tenten, you're awake," Neji said as tried to walk toward her room door and found that he had also lost the use of his right leg, "Really Hinata? My leg too?" he asked as he leveled a glare at his white eyed cousin.

"You were being stupid." She said as she glared back at her cousin, "You'll get back when you behave." She then stepped into her best friend's hospital room, "Tenten, I'm glad to see you awake," She smiled softly and then leveled her eyes at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, can you make yourself useful and find Tsunade-sama?"

"Sure thing, Hinata-chan," he touched Tenten's cheek, "Will you be alright for a little while?" She nodded and smiled softly at her as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata pulled the privacy curtain around Tenten's bed, "Let's give you a check up."

~00~

"BA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed as he barged into the blonde Hokage's office.

Her eyebrow twitched, "What is it, Naruto? I'm in the middle of something." As she gestured to the two shinobi standing in front of her.

"Tenten's awake!"

**TBC**

**AN: Well what did you guys think? I have some explaining to do. There are two reasons that Kushina is in this story. The first being that Naruto deserved to have a parent in his life and to be treated like a person. I don't know how many times I just wanted to beat people up for the way that Naruto was treated. I could go off on a ranting tangent about my reasoning but that would take a couple of pages, the bottom line is that Naruto deserves it. Secondly, I believe that if Naruto's life had not been put in danger, Kushina would have still been alive as Minato had intended. So with that being said, please read and review. Reviews bring inspiration. Until next time.**

**Yoshi-chan ;)**


	12. Only Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**AN: I decided to keep the ball rolling and go ahead and post a new chapter for you guys. From the amount of follows and favorites I got form the last chapter I'm assuming you guys liked the last update (but you know what they say about assuming). So here it is the newest chapter of When Foxes and Weapons Mix! Please read and review, reviews bring inspiration.**

Kushina knocked on Tenten's hospital door, said girl looked up startled, "Come in, Uzumaki-san." Tenten said nervously. This would be the first time she met anyone's parent and to make matters worse she was pregnant, Kushina would think she was a whore trying to trap her son.

Kushina walked over to the girls bedside and sat in the chair at the head of the bed, "You can call me Kushina, dear," she smiled warmly at the frightened young woman, "you must be Tenten. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Tenten replied quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Kushina asked her eyes landing on her swelling stomach, "I know that being pregnant comes with a lot of emotions, cravings… how are you dealing."

Instead of answering the red head's question, the brunette instead asked, "You don't hate me?"

Kushina looked at the young girl puzzled for a moment then let out a warm laugh, "Why would you think that?"

"Well… because I'm pregnant and we've never met and now you think that I'm a whore who is only after your son because he is the Fourth Hokage's son and that I trapped him. And-" Tenten said in a panicked rush before she was interrupted by Kushina.

"No Tenten. I don't hate you. I know that nothing you just said are true. I do wish that I could have met you earlier but that's not your fault, it's Naruto's and I'll get him for that," she said clenching her fist, "I've seen the way that Naruto looks at you. He's deeply in love with you and I can tell the same goes for you as well. As long as my son is happy, then I am as well." She smiled softly at Tenten, "I will murder Naruto for putting you in so much danger."

Tenten let out a laugh, "Please don't I need him in one piece."

"I will try."

Peaceful quietness remained in the woman as the two women were absorbed into their own thoughts.

~00~

Naruto led the way down the hall toward Tenten's hospital room followed by the Hokage and Satoshi. He stopped short when he saw his mother inside Tenten's hospital room. He grew very nervous when he saw Tenten laugh at whatever his mother had told Tenten. He opened the door then, "He streaked out of the bathroom then and ran right outside a plopped right into a big mud puddle. I've been checking for worms ever since."

"Mom!" Naruto whined which made Tenten laugh even harder. While he was glaring at his mother, Satoshi ran into the room, pushing Naruto out of the way, and embraced his younger sister.

Tsunade looked over Tenten's charts and said, "It seems like you've made a fine recovery and you should be able to go home in a week." Tenten nodded her head, "Unfortunately, because of your delicate health issues and your pregnancies. I am going to have to take you off of active duty. It's a shame too because you are one of my best kunoichi." Tsunade shook her head at this.

"What do you mean taken off of active duty? What am I supposed to do for a living? I'll go poor and bonkers if I sit on my ass all day!"

"Well you didn't expect to still be an active ninja did you," when her only reply was a glare she continued, "Well this is your own fault. Kunoichis are allowed to stay in active duty until their fourth month. You only found out when you were pregnant a couple months ago and told no one. And you went on this mission knowing you were pregnant without telling me! You get severely injured on this mission and was in a comatose for your fourth month! So yes you'll be off active duty. As for your being poor you will get maternity pay and maybe you should start preparing for your babies arrival." Tsunade finished her rant be leveling a scary glare at the girl.

Tenten pouted then asked, "Is there something that I can do that doesn't require me out in the field?"

Satoshi grimaced and said, "Sis, you just woke up from a coma. I don't think you should push yourself so early."

Tenten glared at her brother, "Was I talking to you?"

He was about to open his mouth to say something when he was cut off by Tsunade, "Actually, there is something that I have in mind. Physically it won't be tiring but mentally it will be a trial. But I actually think that it would be good for you. It'll give you all the practice that you will need in the future."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Tenten.

"You can be an instructor at the academy. One of our teachers, Kaori, recently took the Jonin exam so she is going to be a team leader. So you can take her place."

"What will she be doing?" asked Naruto.

"She will basically be babysitting three, four and five year olds all day and try to teach them the basics of being a ninja. How does that sound? It's the only offer that I am going to give." Tsunade warned.

Tenten scrunched up her nose, "I guess I'll take it if that's all I'm going to get. When do I start?"

"The day after you get out of the hospital, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Well then it's settled. I'll just go and run your discharge through to the nurses so that you won't have any problems when you want to leave." With that Tsunade walked out of the door and left the four in the room alone.

"Well we have a problem." Satoshi said.

"And what is that."

"At the end of the week, I am going on an extended mission and I don't know when I'll be back. Who is going to look after you and make sure that you don't hurt yourself when I am gone?" Satoshi asked.

Tenten leveled him with an indignant glare, "I am a grown woman you know!"

Satoshi just looked at her as Tenten crossed her arms. The two siblings glared at each other.

"I have an idea." Said Kushina. When she had everyone's attention she said, "Naruto can come stay with her until you get back."

"No absolutely not! He is the reason that she is in here in the first place."

"Hey, bastard, I told you that I didn't do it on purpose."

Satoshi was getting ready to open his mouth in rebuttal but Tenten cut him off, "Satoshi, you will stop blaming Naruto for my injury this second. It was not his fault that I got hurt. I am a ninja; getting hurt is all a part of the job. I knew what I was getting myself into. I have already told Naruto that it was not his fault that I got hurt and I want you to understand it as well. I would also like you to apologize to him." She finished.

Tenten stared at her brother expectantly until he grumbled and apologized reluctantly. Bu the gears were turning in his head, "What if Naruto is called out on a mission? Who is going to take care of you then?" he asked triumphantly.

"Then she can come and spend time with me." Kushina said as Satoshi sputtered. Kushina grinned triumphantly and said, "Problem solved."

~00~

Tenten's week in the hospital flew by quickly with an influx of many friends and soon she was sitting in the familiar living room of her and her brother's home. Naruto was currently at his home gathering all his needed accouchements that he would need for his extended stay with Tenten. When he did arrive, she had dinner waiting for him and they spent the rest of their night in each others' arms.

~00~

Bright in and early the next day, Tenten found herself in her own classroom being stared at by a bunch of snot nose brats. She turned to right her name on the chalkboard behind her and she heard something wising through the air. She promptly deflected it and turned to glare at the class, "I may be your teacher, but I used to be an active ninja." She said while glaring at the kids, "My name is Surra Tenten; I will be your teacher until they find a suitable one. We are going to go around the room and introduce ourselves. Starting with you." Tenten said pointing to a little girl with two pig tails and big violet eyes.

"My name is Hitagami Makoto! And I want to be a kunoichi just like my mommy."

All the introductions went in the same fashion except for one who reminded her of someone she knew. A little boy with jet black hair and golden eyes introduced himself, "I'm Fuyomi Tadashi! What is wrong with your stomach? Why is it so big?"

Before Tenten could answer a question Makoto came her rescue, "Are you stupid Tadashi?! She has a baby in there!"

"How can she have a baby in their stupid Makoto?! Is she a Kangaroo?!" the golden eyed boy asked. Before Tenten could step in and regulate the situation Makoto threw a shoe at Tadashi and a fight broke out in the class. On her first day she had to make a shadow clone to break up the fight so that she wouldn't be hit in the stomach by mistake.

~00~

"And she threw her shoe right at him from across the room! Hit him right in the center of his forehead! At least she has good aim" Tenten said with a chuckle to Naruto as they were making their way home from dinner.

Naruto screamed with laughter as he said, "That sounds like me and Sakura when we were younger." Tenten grimaced at the sound of the pinkette's name.

Naruto noticed but before he could say anything an ANBU appeared before him and announced that his presence was needed with Tsunade, "What about her? I have to take her home."

"I will do it." Said the ANBU. With that Naruto kissed the girl on the forehead and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the blonde boy was gone, the ANBU took off his mask to reveal white- eyed Neji Hyuuga. "Hello Tenten."

A guarded smile appeared on Tenten's face, "Hey Neji."

The two walked in awkward silence for a while, something that never existed between the two until a month ago, when Neji broke the silence, "So… what have you been up to lately?" he asked lamely.

"You know… this and that." Tenten answered back in the same manner.

"I see you're pregnant… congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks." Silence descended then and continued until the two were in front of Tenten's apartment building, "Thanks for walking me home. And before Neji could reply she disappeared into her apartment building. Neji let out a sigh.

~00~

Once Tenten was inside of her apartment, Tenten thought of the awkward exchange between the two former friends. She had ruined things with the Hyuuga months ago with her asinine love confession and the two hadn't spoken since, so why now?

She made her way to her shower. As she waited for the water to heat she thought about Neji. Was this his way of trying to make amends? If it was what would she do? As she was thinking she got under the hot spray of the water and let the hot spray wash away all of her worries.

She was so absorbed in the water that she did not notice someone get in behind her until a large warm hand was splayed across her swelling stomach. She leaned back immediately into the warm body as her backside was met with a hard erection, "I thought you were summoned to the Hokage?" she asked as the warm hand moved down her stomach to the place she wanted it most and slid into her wet folds.

"I have a mission. But I wanted to say goodbye to you properly." Naruto said as he slid two fingers into her wet hole as he moved them in and out as his thumb found her clit.

"I glad you did." Tenten moaned out as she began to move her body on his fingers. Soon she was unraveling around his fingers as he brought her to her orgasm. Naruto bent her over then her hands on the tile of the opposite wall for stability, as he rubbed his length against her wet folds. He teased her slipping his head into her hole before pulling it out. He did so multiple times before she let out a strangled, "Please." Before he sheath himself entirely in her warmth. He stilled for a moment so that he wouldn't cum right there and then, then he began a steady rhythm as he pushed in and out of her. "It's been so long." She moaned out as she pushed herself back against his cock. All that could be heard was their mingled moans and the slap of wet flesh. Soon his steady rhythm gave way to a more erratic and faster pace as he began to fuck her into oblivion, to get his one goal, to make them both cum. She was the first to cum, shuddering around his cock and crying out his name. A few more rough thrusts he came bringing her with him for the third time. She kissed him passionately.

When the both came down from their high and the heart rates evened out, he pulled out of her and proceeded to wash her, an action which she reciprocated. When they were both cleaned, he told her to get dressed. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I am going on a mission and I don't want to leave you hear by yourself so I am going to take you over to my mom's. She said that she will stay with you until I or your brother gets back. So make sure to pack enough to last you a couple weeks." He said.

Once she was packed, he grabbed her bag and Tenten and transported them both in front of his mother house. Once there he found his mother in the kitchen preparing a snack. When she saw the kids walk in she asked, "What's going on?"

"I have a mission. Can Tenten stay here with you?" Asked Naruto.

"Of course dear," she looked at Tenten then, "come in honey. Are you hungry? Would you like a piece of cake?"

Tenten smiled brightly nodded and asked, "Is it chocolate?" When Kushina smiled and nodded in return, "Yes please."

While Kushina busied herself in getting Tenten's snack, Naruto pulled Tenten to him and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. When he pulled back he said, "I love you."

He kissed her again on the forehead as she said, "I love you too."

A bright small broke out on his face as he called out to his mother, "Bye mom! Take care of Tenten for me."

He disappeared into a cloud of smoke as Kushina called out, "Be safe, honey!"

**TBC**

**AN: Phew! Finished! That was a lot quicker than normal. I hope you guys liked this chapter just as much as I like writing it. But I have run into a dilemma. What should Kushina do for a living? Should she be an active ninja or should be a good neighbor? You know the ones that always look after the neighbors kids and keep an eye out for the elderly? Let me know what you guys think! Please read and review. Reviews bring inspiration and all that jazz.**

**-Yoshi- chan ;)**


	13. Trouble's What You're In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: I'm getting back in the groove of writing this story. It's becoming addictive. So here's the next chapter! Please read and review. Reviews bring inspiration.**

Tenten's schedule everyday was the same. So much so that everything blurred together. She would wake up have breakfast with Kushina, try and teach brats, come home and regale Kushina with stories of her time teaching, worry about Naruto, sleep and repeat. Needless to say, Neji Hyuuga standing outside of her classroom one warm summer's night was very odd. Things between the two had not gotten any better and that fact became evident when she walked out of the academy and the two stared at each other for an awkward moment.

"Hey." Tenten greeted Neji quietly. When he offered her a small smile and no reply she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Neji's eyes scrunched together in irritation of the inane question, "Come to dinner with me." He said despite his irritation.

"Why?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched then, "Because there is a rift between us that needs to be fixed." He said sternly.

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise, "Okay."

The two walked in relative silence to their favorite restaurant in a quiet corner in Konoha. When they got there Neji placed their usual order, a clear broth for him with some rice and stir fried vegetables and a hot curry for Tenten.

When the food arrived and was placed in front of Tenten, she scrunched up her nose in disgust at the food placed in front of her.

"Is there something wrong with the food? It's your usual." Neji asked her.

Tenten's hand absent mindedly rest on her swollen stomach as she said, "I don't eat much spicy food anymore." It was Neji's turn to stare at her in disgust as she rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"Here, you can have my food." Neji said while replacing his plate with hers.

After watching Neji stare disgustedly at the plate of curry Tenten asked, "You still have not gotten over your aversion to curry I see." Neji's eyebrow twitched as he pointedly ignored her comment and he flagged the waiter down, asking for his original order. Tenten chuckled and said, "Just as I thought."

Neji stared at her for a moment then asked, "What happened to you? I haven't seen you in three months and when I do you are at the brink of death and pregnant."

Tenten looked away from him and stated, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Neji's eyebrows twitched as he muttered, "Typical."

Silence had descended upon the table as the two stared away from each other awkwardly. Neji's thoughts darkened as he thought how splendidly the night was going. He was about to open his mouth to say so when the silence was shattered by a sob and someone clearing their throat. Neji looked up then and was met with a pair of glassy violet eyes that belonged to the woman he loved, "Yoshiko." He said as he noticed that Shikamaru stood next to his lover, who was giving him an angry scowl, "Nara."

"All that bullshit you sprouted about Hiashi was lie, huh," said the livid Nara staring daggers at the Hyuuga, "when in reality, you got her pregnant." Tenten's eyes widened with shock.

"I did not get her pregnant." Neji stated calmly staring daggers at Shikamaru. He then looked pleadingly at Yoshiko, "I didn't." He said while staring pleadingly into Yoshiko's eyes. She just shook her head and turned to leave, leaving a stunned Hyuuga behind. He was about to chase after her but a Hyuuga messenger appeared beside him handing him a scroll. He read the scroll then turned to Tenten as if he had remembered that she was still sitting there stunned, "I have been summoned to see Hiashi- Sama." He said as he turned to leave throwing money on the table and leaving Tenten sitting there alone.

~00~

Tenten trudged to the academy rubbing her temples. She had not gotten any sleep last night. She had gotten home late last night which caused Kushina to yell at her for over an hour for being careless. Once she retired to her room she kept mulling over the debacle that occurred in the restaurant. What was going on between Neji and the Naara's? And what did Hiashi want with Neji?

Those had been the questions that she continuously asked herself but could not come up with answer. Needless to say, she had not gotten any sleep and now she was going to be dealing with loud snot nose brats. Once she made it to her classroom she let out a sigh when she saw what was going on. Mikoto and Tadashi were going at each other's throats again, and it seemed as though the entire class was egging them on.

She tried to grab the attention of the class but they were too wrapped up in the fight that was going on, so she threw a low grade kunai at the back of the room and detonated it. An audible boom was heard and a crater was left in its wake, but it had grabbed the students attention as they all stared wide eyed at their Sensei.

"You could have killed us!" Tadashi exclaimed scowling a Tenten.  
Tenten unleashed a venomous glare at the child then focused on the rest, "Since you guys seem to have so much energy, let me help you expend it," she looked at around her classroom, "until I say stop you are going to do laps around the academy. If I see anyone stop or leave you all will be doing laps around Konoha. Understood?"

"Yes, Tenten- sensei." They chorused. They all filed out of the classroom to start their punishment as Tenten stood watch over them. Eventually, Tenten grew tired of watching the children do laps around the academy, so she went to go sit at her desk. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

~00~

"I see that you have done well in doing what I have asked of you," Hiashi said as he leveled a hard glare at Neji, "Although, I would have liked for you to have waited before you created an heir."

Neji was going to open his mouth to protest stating that the child wasn't his but all he uttered was, "Yes, Hiashi- sama."

"You must propose to her by the end of the month or I will have to take matter into my own hands. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Hiashi- sama."

"You are dismissed."

Neji bowed quickly and left Hiashi's study. As he made his way to walk Tenten home for the day he ran into Yoshiko, who stared startled into his eyes before turning to leave. "Wait." He said while grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"Neji, let go of me. You lied to me." She said in a hush tone.

"I never lied to you," he said his voice thick with emotion, "I told that truth the day that I broke off our engagement."

"Then why were you at that restaurant with her? And if that is not your baby, who's baby is it?"

"We were just there to talk." Yoshiko pulled her arm from his hand, "Wait. I wanted to talk to her because I wanted to know if she had a hand in this marriage fiasco. I promise you that she is not pregnant with my baby. That child belongs to Naruto Uzumaki." He said in a disgusted tone.

Yoshiko stared searchingly into Neji's eyes looking for the truth. When she found what she was looking for in Neji's eyes she sagged with relief, nestling herself in Neji's arms. He held her close to his body bringing him closer to him. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. A smile curled on her lips as he tipped her chin and brought her lips to his. Once they broke apart he pulled her into the training field where they first met and they made love under the sun set.

~00~

Someone tapped on Tenten's shoulder and she sleepily pulled a kunai and threw it at the offending person when she heard a grunt of surprise she looked up to find herself looking into a pair of pearl white eyes, "Sleeping during class?" Neji asked as Tenten stretched and stared out the window seeing the moon shining high in the sky.

"By any chance," she asked, "Did you see a bunch of snot nose brats running around the school?" she asked as she yawned.

"No"

"Those little bastards, they will be doing laps around the village come tomorrow morning." She muttered.

"Channeling your inner Gai?" Neji asked while raising an eyebrow.

Tenten sputtered at him and glared,"As if." She said as she made her way to the door, waiting for Neji to pass through it so she could lock it. Once she locked the door, the two made their way into the streets of Konoha.

The two walked in companiable silence until someone pulled Tenten away from Neji. Before Tenten could raise her kunai to attacker she was greeted with a pair of familiar lips on hers, she relaxed into her attackers arms. Neji turned to attack Tenten's assailant but found her in a questionable embrace with a blonde. Neji turned away as the two whispered affectionately at each other. When it was obvious that the two would not come out of their bubble he left, heading to Yoshiko's.

~00~

Naruto laid Tenten gently down in the bed in her apartment as his fingers worked on unbuttoning her kimono. Tenten played in his hair running her fingers through his golden tresses.

Naruto nestled his head in the junction between her neck and shoulder and inhaled her intoxicating scent deeply, "I've missed you." He whispered while Tenten pulled him closer in response. She pulled him even closer as he sucked on the skin there her eyes fluttering closed.

He made a trail of kisses from her neck to her breast his hands unhooking her bra. Once free, her engorged nipples stood at attention for him and he could appreciate the growth of her breast. He then pulled her nipple into his mouth suckling it while rolling the other in his thumb. Her mewls of pleasure were music to his ears. The sound grew even louder as he switched his attention to her other nipple, this time he earned a moan and an arched back. Naruto smirked because he knew that he was the only one that could make her do this.

He kissed his way down to her swollen stomach were he kissed it lovingly and rubbed at as he cooed, "Hey baby. You've gotten so big. Daddy loves you so much." As Tenten ran her fingers through his hair as she smiled lovingly down at him.

Once he stopped cooing lovingly at their child, he continued on his original plans. He placed his fingers on both ends of her leggings and pulled them down. He pleased when he was greeted with her naked flesh. When he raised an eyebrow at her she simply shrugged her shoulders and said to him, "It's been hot." He smirked as he spread her legs and placed a kiss on her inner thigh before licking the entire length of her sex. Tenten shivered as her eyes fluttered closed and she widened her legs as she gave him access to where they both wanted him to be. His tongue flicked and circled her clit as he pushed two fingers into her sex thrusting them in and out of her sex. Tenten's back arched and a moan ripped through her throat as Naruto curled his fingers searching for a sweet spot, when he found it he fully exploited it until she was writhing and shuddering through her orgasm.

When he looked up at her, he found that her eyes had drooped closed and she had a contented smile on her face. He moved to the head of the bed with her, gathered her in his arms and pulled the covers around them and whispered, "Sleep," as they both drifted off to dream land.

~00~

When Naruto woke up the next morning he was aware of four things. The first his hands were tied, the second Tenten was missing, third his cock was wet and fourth he was close to an orgasm. He thrust his hips up to intensify the feeling and he was rewarded with a vibrating moan around his cock. The cover slid from Tenten's head then, as she shifted her position to suck him at a better angle. Naruto was greeted with the beautiful sight of Tenten sucking him off. His orgasm came in his waves as his hips stilled, her lips at his pubic bone as she struggled to take all that he was giving her. When his orgasm ceased, she released his cock with and audible pop as she watched in delight as his cock hardened again ready for the next round. Tenten came from under the covers then and Naruto was greeted with the sight of her rubbing her clit and her dripping sex.

She took his cock in one hand as she settled herself above it. She rubbed the head a couple times against her sex before she slammed herself down on it as Naruto moaned out, "So tight," his eyes fluttering shut. Tenten set the pace rolling her hips in a sharp manner as Naruto thrust up to meet her. Soon Tenten was unraveling around him, as Naruto brought up his knees to create another angle and to give him better leverage. His thrust quickened as she tumbled over the edge and he tried to get to his own release. Then he too was shuddering was shuddering through his orgasm.

They laid there trying to catch their breath. When they finally did, the chill of the morning drifted in and nipped at Tenten skin so she pulled the cover around them.

"Again?" Tenten asked as she felt him harden inside her again.

He smirked saying, "I haven't seen you in almost a month," he thrust up causing her to moan, "Come on, untie my hands." When she did they immediately fell to her hips as he languidly guided her on his cock. Soon they both tumbled over the edge, calling out each other's name.

~00~

"When did you get back." She asked him as they lay in bed together wrapped in each other's arms.

"A couple minutes before I attacked you in the street. Sorry about that by the way." Tenten chuckled at that. Then Naruto remembered that she was out with someone, "Hey what were you doing out with Neji?" he asked his tone disgusted.

"Oh, well he has been taking me home since that day that you got called to the Hokage. He was the ANBU that delivered that message."

Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something, when Tenten's door slammed open. In the doorway stood an angry Kushina, with her hair flying everywhere. She was flanked by an equally pissed off Satoshi and Neji, "Surra Tenten! Where have you been?! We have been looking for you all night!"

**TBC**

**AN: So guys what did you think? Good, bad lemon too long? Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Also I need some feedback with what you guys think of the direction pushing the triangle in. do you guys agree or disagree with it? Do you guys have any suggestions? Let me know. Please read and review. Reviews bring inspiration. **

**Until next time guys,**

**-Yoshi-Chan 8)**


End file.
